The game of Lord Voldemort
by Barbasulrico
Summary: Voldemort refuse to die and pushes the soul of Tommen Baratheon out of the way. Reborn as a prince he is more determined than ever to take over the world. Lets see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Voldemort is not going to be a nice person in this fanfic, just saying. But I thought it would be fun anyway. He will be a little op, but hey! He is the most powerful wizard ever so I don't care! XD**

**Enjoy!**

No, no, no, **_no_**! I refuse! I refuse to die like this! **_NO!_**

Voldemort was furious, absolutely enraged beyond all reason and rational thought. He couldn't believe the Potter boy had defeated him! _Him!_ The most powerful wizard of all time! And now he was dead… NO! I will not die!

Voldemort let out a yell as he felt his soul being sucked towards the darkness that was death. He looked around in the void, desperately searching for anything that could help him escape from his fate.

His eyes widened as he caught sight a flicker a flicker of motion. A light! Several lights, actually, Voldemort corrected himself as a few more flickers reached his dilated pupils. He was still being sucked towards the darkness, but by summoning all of his will, all of his power, he was able slowly maneuver himself closer to the lights.

As he continued to push himself through the void, the lights seemed to grow brighter and larger until finally Voldemort was in arm's reach. Reaching out, he grabbed the light, his magic pouring over it in an attempt figure out what it was.

It felt new, innocent… could it be a new life? Could this be the soul of someone whom was about to be born?

A sinister smile slowly creeped across his face. _Perfect!_

Voldemort looked around again, his red eyes searching for a soul that was just about to be born.

There! A small, flickering light, moving towards what appeared to be some kind of portal. Voldemort quickly moved towards the soul and, grabbing ahold of its smooth exterior, forcefully flung it out of the way. He then allowed the portal's energy to take ahold of him, and before he knew it, he had been sucked through and into the world beyond.

* * *

Cersei panted as she lay exhausted on her bead, her body covered in sweat and her bright golden hair sticking to her head. The baby had not been easy to birth, and at one point it had felt like it had died and come back to life! She wasn't exactly sure how she could have felt that, but she was sure that she had.

"Where is the baby?" She asked, her voice breaking with fatigue. One the maids stepped forward, cradling a bundle of cloth that she kept tucked close to her chest.

"It's a beautiful baby boy, Your Grace," she said as she handed the baby to the Queen. Cersei nodded, before accepting the bundle and taking a moment to examine the baby.

Her jaw dropped to the ground, and her green eyes widened in shock. How could this be? It's IMPOISSBLE! But sure enough, there it was: pitch black hair resting atop his head, while cerulean blue eyes stared at her!

It looked nothing like her or Jaime. More than anything else, it looked like Robert.

But it couldn't be Robert's! It just couldn't! There was no way!

The baby started wailing in discomfort, and unconsciously she drew him to her chest, cradling him to her body.

"He is beautiful my queen," one of the maids cooed, leaning over to stare at the little prince.

"Should I call for the king?" another asked, staring expectantly at the Queen.

Cersei's eyes widened in panic, before she shook her head. "No, not yet," Cersei whispered. The baby squirmed against her chest, and again she tightened her grip. Robert's or not, this was still her child.

And a Mother has to love their child. She didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Hey there little one," she said, looking down at the wriggling baby. "I'm your mother."

The baby blinked back up at her, the pupils dilating at random intervals.

* * *

Voldemort tried to get his eyes to focus on the sounds of his 'mother,' but the blasted organs weren't working. _'Stupid baby eyes!'_ He hissed to himself.

Well at least he was alive; that's something. Now if only his senses would start to work properly! Had he heard that right? Was the woman that held him a Queen? An evil grin blossomed inside his head. Well wouldn't that be just excellent? He wouldn't even have to try to become a king.

Voldemort knew he had some boring years ahead of him but decided to try to make the most of the time. Like learning of this new place and revise what he already knew. Voldemort tried to feel his magic, and mentally sighed in relief when he found that yes, it was still there. Pulsing inside of him.

Excellent.

* * *

Cersei first noted there was something wrong with Tommen when he was two years old and he was found reading a book on the history of Westeros. At first she thought he was just looking at the pages, but then she noted that his eyes were moving along the lines, absorbing the information; and that he was turning the pages regularly.

She had smiled in happiness then, thinking that her sweet little boy was gifted, completely unaware of the monster she had borne into this world.

Had she known, then she would have certainly thrown him off one of the towers.

**So that was kind of the prequal, you like? **

**So I'm getting all the old chapters betad by the lovely Arudon! Go check her out!**


	2. Playroom

**Thank you everyone for your support! I feel no pressure at all to make this story great ;)**

**This is kind of the first chapter since the first was kind of a prequal. Enjoy!**

Stupid child body! Stupid magic! Stupid muggles! Voldemort punched his pillow, which in turn made him more frustrated. He should be able to incinerate that pillow, turn it to ashes. But he couldn't. His five year old body's magic was hard to control, he knew it would mature by the time he was eleven but the waiting was agony. Five years and he still couldn't accomplish anything, his muggle of a family didn't help.

Oh how he loathed being raised yet again by muggles, but at least this time around he was part of a royal family. How it annoyed him to be the second born son. Not that he thought it would be too hard to get rid of his "brother" but still.

Voldemort sighed and laid back in his fluffy bed. He had a family, it was an interesting experience. If only they would stop treating him like a stupid child we might have allowed himself to enjoy it just a little. But he was pretty sure Jaime hated him, sometime his mother hated him to… He would find out why eventually.

His father was a hopeless drunk but it played well with Voldemorts plans. It would easy to kill of the oaf and take the throne. He liked the iron throne, it was intimidating and it was forged by dragons. A magical creature. Magic was not in abundance in this world.

On one side Voldemort thought this good, he was easily the most powerful creature in this world. But on the other hand, so many useful potions was lost to him and he still hadn't figured out how to make a wand without a unicorn, dragon or a fenix. I should get a snake and magically infuse it like I did with Nagini…, Voldemort thought to himself.

He sat up quickly with a dangerous smile. Or… I can try something new…, He smirked and laid back down. He hoped it would work. He closed his eyes and started working on his occlumency shields.

* * *

Voldemort knocked on his father's door and waited patiently.

"Enter", came the answerer after a while. Voldemort entered the room, Robert was in bed with some women. He already had some wine splatted on his shirt even if it was so early in the morning.

"Tommen, what do you want?" Robert asked and sat up a little straighter.

"Good morning father", Voldemort said and smiled at him. He walked up to the bed, smiling shyly at the woman on the bed. They cooed and smiled at him. Robert seemed to get a little uncomfortable by his sons presences.

"I didn't mean to disturb you father but I was just wondering about one of the rooms on the west side of the castle. The one that is a training center during the winter", Voldemort said and started playing with the hem of his shirt earning some more cooes from the women.

"What about it?" Robert asked, he wished his son would go as soon as possible. Cersei would probably yell at him for letting Tommen see his whores.

"I was wondering if I could use it as a playroom…? Since it is not winter", Voldemort looked up from under his bangs and blinked sweetly.

"Um… sure son. Now be on your way", Roberts dismissed him. Voldemort beamed at him.

"Oh thank you father!" He shrieked and clapped his hands in excitement. He then skipped out of the room. As soon as the door closed Voldemort made a gag noise before his smile turned more sinister.

"Step one complete", he chuckled and walked toward his new "playroom". When he got there he brought out his knife and started to carve runes on the door. They would keep the muggles away and also alert him if someone entered the room. When the last rune was done he slit his palm and smeared his blood over the runes. The runes glowed softly for a second and the blood was absorbed into the ward.

Voldemort entered his new "playroom" and looked around. It was quite dark and he could only make out some of the weapons and armor scattered around. Torches, Voldemort thought and closed the door again.

* * *

For a couple of days Voldemort prepared the room and cleaned out trash and made sure it was properly lit. Then he started to gather the material he would need for his ritual. Candles, chalk and an egg was easy but the toad. Voldemort knew he would never be aloud outside the upper ring let alone outside the city walls.

He didn't like having to ask someone to get him a toad, people would wonder why he wanted a toad and Voldemort was not about to answerer that question. After much though he decided to ask a stable boy.

"You there", he said and pointed at the boy sweeping the stables. The boy looked about twelve and had just started working in the stables. The boy looked up.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you", Voldemort tried to conceal his irritation. Oh how he missed having a wand to curse people with. The boy walked up to him, glancing nervously from side to side.

"What's your name?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm Aldo", the boy didn't seem to have much manners but Voldemort let it slide.

"Greeting Aldo my name is Prince Tommen Baratheon", Voldemort said and gave Aldo a small smile.

"I have an important mission for you"

"Uhu", the boys manners would surly kill him one day. Voldemort swallowed back his annoyance and cursed his child body. No one was taking him seriously, not even this simpleton.

"I need you to fetch me a toad from the woods", Voldemort continued in a formal tone.

"If you do I will give you ten gold dragons", this seemed to light the Aldo's interest.

"Really?"

"Yes, I will give you three now and the rest when you give me the toad", Voldemort said and handed Aldo three gold coins.

"Yes my lord!" Aldo's face was glowing in excitement. He probably never had so much money before.

"Good I will come and get the toad tomorrow morning. It must be alive", Voldemort finished before leaving.

* * *

"Do you have the toad?" Voldemort asked the next day. Aldo looked up from the saddles he was polishing.

"Yes my lord!" He beamed and put the saddle down. He went around a corner and returned with a small sack. Voldemort accepted the sack and looked inside. A big brown toad was looking back at him. It looked kind of sick but as long as it was alive the ritual would work. Voldemort allowed a smirk before looking up at Aldo.

"Thank you very much", he said and started to walk away.

"Hey what about my money?!" Aldo said and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked innocently.

"You little brat!" Aldo shouted and took a quick step forward. Voldemort widened his eyes and put on a scared expression.

"HELP!" He shouted. Before Aldo realized what had happened two guards came running into the stable. Voldemort quickly ran up to one of them and hugged his leg.

"My prince what is the matter?" One of the guards asked.

"That boy stole my money!" Voldemort sobbed and pointed at the horrified Aldo who started to back away with his hands held up. The guard Voldemort wasn't holding ran up to Aldo and grabbed him hard.

"Stealing from the little prince you scum!" the guard growled.

"No I didn't! I swear! He tricked me!" Aldo shouted trying to get free from the guard. Voldemort sobbed again and buried his face the other guard's leg.

"I'm scared", he whispered and the guard picked him up.

"Don't worry little prince, I will bring you to your mother", he said and walked away with Voldemort in his arms. Voldemort couldn't contain the smirk playing on his lips so he buried his face deeper into the guard. There were some advantages to be a small child.

When they got inside the castle Voldemort started to wiggle.

"Put me down please", he said in a small voice. The guard quickly put him down.

"What is it little prince?" He asked.

"I can go by myself, it's not good if you leave your post for too long", Voldemort said and fidgeted a little. The guard hesitated.

"I should bring you to your mother", he said.

"I can go by myself", Voldemort answered and looked into the guards eyes. He slightly pushed the man's mind a little.

"Okay if you are sure", the guard said and started to walk away. When he was out of sight Voldemort took a deep breath. Legilimency was extremely draining on his undeveloped core. Voldemort looked down in the sack again, the toad was still alive.

Voldemort smirked and made his way to his "playroom". There he placed the toed on top of the egg and lit the candles. Soon he would have his very own basilisk.

**Yes Aldo is now dead, and yes Voldemort planned it that way. He didn't want anyone knowing he waned a toed. :P**


	3. Dear brother

**Thank you for all your support! I feel so inspired to write! Just so you know Voldemort do not look like Tommen, he look like himself. **

**Enjoy!**

Voldemort gently cradled the small basilisk. Beautiful, Voldemort rarely felt affection but when it came to snakes he felt something warm. He would never allowed himself to feel love for anything but his snake companions came close.

"_What shall I call you little one?_" He hissed and stroked the small body. The snake turned his head towards him, the yellow eyes that would one day turn deadly made him shudder.

"_Do I need to be called anything_?" It answered and slithered up Voldemorts arm.

"_No but I like to name beautiful creatures that are mine_", Voldemort let the basilisk settle around his neck. The basilisk was about 40 cm long, but within ten years it would be well over ten meters. Voldemort thought about his ancestor's giant basilisk, she had been magnificent. He would make sure that this basilisk reach that size as well.

"_Then what are you called_?" The basilisk asked and tasted Voldemort's chin with its tongue.

"_I am your master_", Tom answered then he decided what to call his new companion.

"_And you are Lucifer_", the basilisk considered the name.

"_Okay_"

* * *

Voldemort closed the door to the library, he'd just finished his lessons with grand mister Pycelle. Voldemort always had to suppress his hatred for the man, he was an absolute fool! Voldemort couldn't wait to annihilate the man when the throne was his.

"Tommen!" The voice made Voldemort collect himself and turn with a beaming smile towards his uncle.

"Uncle Stannis!" He exclaimed and ran up to hug his uncle. Stannis was a man Voldemort knew he needed on his side. He was loyal and easily manipulated, a bit righteous but no follower would be perfect.

"Why are you here Uncle?" Voldemort beamed at Stannis as he picked him up. Voldemort couldn't wait to become old enough for people to pick him up, he cursed his cuteness!

"Some of my knights are fighting in the tournament, I want to see how they do" Stannis answered. Stannis was not an emotional man but he had a soft stop for his second nephew. Tommen looked how he imagined his own son would look, with raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

Voldemort read the thought and resisted against making his smile more sinister. He knew Stannis hated his wife for not giving him a son, it was all too easy to take advantage of his uncle.

"So you will stay for the week?" Voldemort asked happily. Stannis nodded.

"Will you help me with swords practice then? I'm starting tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be any good", Voldemort asked shyly. Swords training was an important step in young boys life and their fathers would traditionally help them the first lesson, but Robert hadn't attended Joffery's first practice so Voldemort didn't count on his father for his either.

Stannis reaction was what Voldemort had hoped for, he could see the emotions playing on the usually stone faced man's face.

"Of course Tommen", Stannis said and gave Voldemort a small smile. Voldemort squeaked happily and hugged his uncle hard.

* * *

Stannis tried really hard not to show the armament on his face, Tommen was a natural. When boys started they were usually immature and clumsy, but Tommen he moved with grace, he thought about every move he made.

"How was that uncle Stannis?" Stannis couldn't help but feel proud over the boy. He loved how Tommen looked at him for guidance and approval.

"You are doing great Tommen, now try to block me", Stannis said and started to gently take swings against Tommen. When he picked up the pace a little Tommen stuck out his tongue in concentration in the most adorable way.

As the training progressed some people stopped to watch the young prince's first practice. Most notably, Joffery. Joffery was quite wicked and wanted to be at the center of attention always. He hated every time someone complimented his little brother, he hated every time his little brother did anything better than him.

Now Joffery held himself in high regard but it was obvious that Tommen was more talented with the sword than he himself had been at his first practice. Joffery frowned, he wished Uncle Stannis would hit Tommen and make him cry… maybe even bleed.

Joffery also didn't like that their father had given Tommen a room, what was in that room anyway? I'm going to find out, Joffery decided and went to check the room out.

* * *

Voldemort froze mid swing with the sword. Someone had entered the room.

"Tommen?" Stannis concerned voice reached him. Voldemort looked up at his uncle's face.

"I need to pee", he quickly excused himsef and turned. He bolted across the halls, thoughts running a million miles an hour. The wards should have kept everyone away! He reached the door and slammed it open. His breath hitched he saw his brother holding the dead body of Lucifer.

When Joffery saw him he smirked.

"Hello Tommen, looks like this dangerous snake was in your playroom. I too care of it for you", Joffery said and dropped Lucifer and turned to his brother.

"You should clean this up", was Jofferys final words before leaving. Voldemort clenched his fists, shaking in rage.

"Oh brother your death will be panful", Voldemort whispered and for the first time since coming to Westeros his eyes flashed red. Voldemort walked up to Lucifer and gently picked him up.

"No use letting you go to waste", Voldemort sighed and walked over to a small table. He went and got some vials. He started to cut up the body of the small basilisk. When he got to the undeveloped eyes he felt his magic pulse.

Voldemort frowned and picked up the eyes in his hands, he could feel his magic channeling through them. Maybe I can make a wand with these, Voldemort thought. He put the eyes in a vile and stepped back, he needed to find some wood. He dashed out towards the gardens, excitement filling him as he started to feel all the tree trunks.

"Tommen!" Crap he had forgotten about his uncle. Voldemort turned towards Stannis.

"Where did you go? I waited for you", Stannis said in a stiff voice. He was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry uncle, I went to the bathroom and when I came out Joffery had killed my cat", Voldemort sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"He did what?!" Stannis yelled in outrage.

"I just wanted to get some flowers for the funeral", Voldemort cried. He felt Stannis wrap his arms around him.

"Don't worry Tommen, Joffery will be punished", Stannis said in a sever voice.

"Thank you uncle", Voldemort whispered and cuddle against his uncle's chest. Great now I have to alter Joffery's memory! Voldemort thought in annoyance. Well at least he would be able to make a wand soon.

**So thats chapter two! Stay tuned for Voldemorts first wand!**


	4. Dear sister

**This is kind of a filler chapter, not much happening but I still wanted to wright it. Voldemort is kind of ooc, he is a bit silly but he is in the body of a five year old so whatever!**

**Enjoy!**

Voldemort moved his new wand in small graceful movement. It felt good, not perfect but good. If Lucifer had been older it would probably been more powerful. Voldemort sighed in content as he felt his magic flowing through him without resistance.

"Tommen!" Voldemort quickly put his wand up his sleeve and went to the door of his playroom. He had now put a looking charm on the door, no muggle would ever sneak into his room again.

"What is it Myrcella", Voldemort asked in an annoyed tone. His six year old "big sister" had decided since Tommens "cat" been killed that she needed to take care of him and keep him happy.

"Come out of there, I want to play in the garden", Myrcella explained in her best big sister voice. Voldemort sighed and gently hit his head against he wall. Why did he have to have a family? Why could he not have been an orphan?

"I don't want to play with you Myrcella", Voldemort put on a whiny voice.

"Tommen if you don't play with me I will pee in your bed!" Myrcella announced. Voldemorts eyes widened in horror, well his sister surly wasn't the most lady-like princesses.

"You wouldn't!" Voldemort cried in outrage.

"Yes I would! In fact I kind of need to pee right now", Myrcella answered playfully and started to back away from the closed door.

"Fine!" Voldemort growled and opened the door. If looks could kill… Let's just say Voldemort was practically a basilisk. Myrcella just smiled at him with a victorious smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

* * *

"No!" Voldemort yelled and threw the rope back at Myrcella.

"Yes you'll be the horse and I'll be your rider", Myrcella insisted for the tenth time. She didn't understand why her brother was being so stubborn. Voldemorts fingers twitched longing to take out the new wand and she if he could do the torture curse with his undeveloped core. Voldemort took a deep breath and turned. He stomped away, trying to take his rage out on the ground instead of his stupid sister.

His eyes so fixed at the ground that he didn't notice his brother holding a horse by the stables. Joffery smirked and let go of the horse and took out his sword. He stabbed the animals behind, sending it galloping towards his little brother.

"Tommen watch out!" Myrcella cried. Voldemort looked up seeing the horse stampeding towards him. Voldemort froze, confused as to what to do. Then he felt a weight knocking into him and sending him flying to the side. A second later a high pitch cry of pain came from the weight on top of him.

Voldemort looked up at his sister laying on him. Tears streaming down her face and she hugged him furiously. Voldemort turned to see towards the stable, catching a glimpse of his brother taking cover inside the stables. Voldemort growled and slowly sat up. He saw Myrcellas foot had been stamped by the horse, the bones was probably crushed.

"Are you okay Tommen?" Myrcella manage to say between her violent sobbing. Voldemort grabbed his chest as an uncomfortable feeling rose.

"I'm fine", he gritted and helped Myrcella to sit. Guards came running towards them yelled in concern.

Voldemort wanted to ask his sister why she'd save him but was afraid how the answerer would affect the already unwelcome feeling inside his chest. As the guards carried them inside Voldemort chanted in his head why he hated his sister, but it didn't seem to take away the cramping inside his chest.

* * *

Voldemort knocked on his sister's door, he bit his lip. He was only doing this because she had saved him, not because he had warm feeling towards her. At least that what he chanted to himself inside his head.

"Yes?" Oh great his mother was in there.

"Mother I came to speak with Myrcella", Voldemort called. After a little while his mother opened the door. She glared at him, like she thought he was the reason Myrcella was hurt.

"Come in then", she said in a tight voice. Voldemort gave his mother a glare before entering the room. He walked up to the bed were Myrcella was lying.

"I'm glad you're okay", Myrcella smiled. They probably given her milk of the poppy because by the look of the state of her foot she should be in pain. Voldemort turned towards their mother.

"Can we have some privacy?"

"Why?" Cersei demanded and frowned. Her youngest son always had given her the creeps. Suddenly she felt herself turn around and walk out of the room. Then she was in her own champers, she gulped and hugged herself. Her youngest son defiantly gave her the creeps.

* * *

"Myrcella, we are going to play", Voldemort announced and took out his wand. Myrcella giggled.

"Okay", she said softly. She was getting pretty tired.

"I am going to be a healer and you my patient", Voldemort explained and started waving his wand over his sisters foot.

"It seems the bones in your foot are crushed, will need to heal them", Myrcella nodded and yawned.

"Brackium Emendo", Myrcellas eyes widened as she felt something move inside her foot.

"There now you are healed", Voldemort said and put his wand back in his sleeve.

"What did you do Tommen?" Myrella asked. She was very confused and struggled to stay awake.

"I'm not Tommen right now, I'm a healer", Voldemort stated and rose.

"And now you are fine again so I need to leave"

"No wait Tommen", Myrcella tried but Voldemort was already leaving.

The next morning Joffery woke up with a swollen tongue and uncontrollable diarrhea that lasted for the day.

**Next chapter is going to be a time skip... I think. But probably a time skip. See you next time!**


	5. On the road

**Hello eveyone! Chapter four already, hope you like it. I have some notes at the end just for explaining somethings so read those. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

"_For how long will you be gone master_?" Hissed the two meter long basilisk as it wrapped itself around him.

"I _don't know dear, we are going to visit father's old friend in Winterfell. It will take a couple of months just getting there_", Voldemort explained as he wrote down his latest potion recipe. He had started experimenting with potions when he turned eight and his potion book now held about hundred recipes. Ares tightened his grip around his master.

"_I don't want you to go_", he whined and nudged Voldemort's face. Ares was a very affectionate basilisk and hated to be left alone and that was why Voldemort hade made another basilisk only a year after Ares. Hel was sleeping in the corner, her belly pouted quite largely after her most recent meal. She was about a meter and was more laid back compared to Ares.

"_I know but I can't take you with me_", Voldemort explained and gently stroke Ares face. He had become quite close with his snake companions. He had made them a tunnel leading out of the city and into the woods because he felt it was necessary for them to learn how to feed themselves. It was lucky they had, he didn't know for how long they were going to be in Winterfell.

Voldemort was looking forward to see more of his future kingdom but he would have preferred not to travel with his family. He was quite sure his mother was a little afraid of him, Jaime and Joffery hated him with passion. His father was just repulsive, he guessed his uncle Tyrion wasn't too bad when he was not completely wasted. Myrcella was probably the only one that was going to keep him from killing them all.

Voldemort had accepted his affection for his sister, he was not happy about it but he accepted it. Ares squeezed him hard before letting him go. He slithered away to Hel and curled up against her.

"_Master is leaving us_!" He sulked.

"_Yes, maybe we should bite his favorite servants as punishmen_t", Hel suggested and lifted her head slightly. Voldemort frowned.

"_I don't have any favorite servants, they are all incompetent fools_"

"_A flaw in an otherwise perfect plan_", Hel sighed making Voldemort chuckle and Ares to whine some more.

* * *

The carriage rocked gently as the party moved along the countryside of Westeros. They been on the road for a month now and sharing a carriage with his mother and sister was slowly driving Voldemort insane.

"Tommen can we play a game?" Myrcella asked and leaned against him. It was obvious she was bored out of her mind.

"No", Voldemort snapped and shrugged her off. He was studying the land they passed, he was trying to familiar himself with the land he was to rule.

"Tommen play with your sister", their mother chided him. Voldemort shot his mother a glare, sending chills down her spine. Cersei loved her children, they where the light in her life. Even if Tommen was Roberts son he was still her child, there for she would never admit how much Tommen creeped her out.

On more than one occasion she could feel something shift in her mind when Tommen glared. Making her do something that she would not do by her own. Or the hate that could blossom in his eyes whenever someone spoke to him, and how he smiled and said the sweetest things like a cover up for his manipulations.

She knew Joffery had some sick hobbies, how he tortured and killed animals or how he used fear to bully people into submission, but she felt like he could handle Joffery. Joffery was an idiot, an arrogant fool that could be controlled.

Tommen on the other hand, he was independent, never looking to her for comfort. Tommen was gifted in everything he tried. She been so proud of his achievements, he was an excellent scholar, he was mastering all kinds of weaponry and he had shown some real talents in tactics.

Tommen was a leader. Tommen was a leader that hated his subject and because of that Cersei was scared of her youngest son. She was sure that not even she, his own mother, was safe if he ascended the throne. Luckily Tommen was the second born son, and was not the first heir.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at his sister, oblivious of his mother's thoughts. He didn't understand why he didn't get to ride, he was an excellent rider (not that he enjoyed it but he was still good at it).

"Mother when is the next stop?" He asked, Myrcella was getting more frustrating by the minute. Cersei blinked, coming out of her ominous thoughts.

"Why? Do you need to go darling?" She asked and smiled at him. He was a truly beautiful child, sometimes she was convinced he wasn't Roberts, nothing Robert was involved in making could ever turn out so beautiful. Voldemort shrugged and decided to go with it.

"Yes really badly", he said and pushed Myrcella off him once again as she tried to tickle him.

* * *

That evening Voldemort was swinging his sword by the fire, magic was his preferred weapon but his wand was not powerful enough for the darkest spells in his arsenal. He had almost cracked it when preforming the cruciatus curse on one of his chamber maids.

He knew he was good at almost any weapon, the only problem was his size. He was still a ten year old boy, his core wasn't even mature yet. So even if he could predict his opponents every move using legilimency a grown man could still chatter his defenses and out speed him. It was truly frustrating.

"Are you not a little young to be playing with swords baby brother?" Joffery smirked as he walk up to Voldemort, the hound faithfully following him. Voldemort gritted his teeth, he hated it when Joffery called him baby brother and Joffery knew that. Voldemort slowly and gracefully swung his sword in a half circle in front of him.

"Are you willing to find out dear brother?" One could not mistake the venom in Voldemorts voice as he addressed Joffery. There was no affection lost between them.

"I don't fence against babies", Joffery replayed and stuck his nose in the air.

"That's right, you only fight those whom are unarmed. Would you feel less intimidated if I put my sword aside?" Voldemort smirked as he saw ager blossom in his brother's eyes.

"Are you questioning my honor?!" He hissed and took a step forward in attempt so seem threatening.

"Please brother, you have no honor to question", Voldemort simply replayed and rolled his eyes. Joffery drew his sword and swung at Voldemort. This was of course anticipated and Voldemort simply stepped out of range. Joffery swung at him three times before the hound stepped in and grabbed Joffery's arm.

"That's enough or do you really want to kill your brother?" He asked in a rough voice. Joffery had to bite his tongue before answering.

"No… of course not", he managed to press out before he stomped away. You just wait baby brother, when I am king you will regret this, was Joffery's thoughts as he entered his tent.

Voldemort looked after his brother, amused at how easy it was to read him. Joffery thought himself powerful just because he was the first in line to the throne but Voldemort knew that Jofferys reign would be short. It may not even be necessary for Voldemort to kill his brother, Joffery made quite enough enemy's on his own. Stupid Gryffindoor. Voldemort looked up at the hound, who was studying him closely.

The hound had been amazed at how Tommen had moved, the boy had calculated Joffery's attacks to a millimeter.

"Thank you Sir Clegane", Voldemort said before walking away. The hound followed the boy as he returned to the tent he shared with the queen and sister. That boy was not to be underestimated.

**I want to justify why Voldemort don't have an army of Basilisk. For starters the Basilisks in this story don't get their killer eyes before ten years of age so they are vulnerable before then. And second, if anyone saw the snakes they would try to kill them and Voldemort wouldn't be able to defend them without revealing himself. Also the ritual is hard and takes alot of Voldemorts energy, thats why he waited a year before getting Hel. **

**I realise that Voldemort maybe be a bit tame, but he is still a child and does not want anyone to know what he is capable of yet. He also has all his soul back so he is much saner than he was in the end of Harry Potter. **

**Thank you all for your support! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Voldemort will meet the Starks! **


	6. Making friends

**Hello everyone! I am so happy so many seem to like this story. ^^ Some of you have commented on the short chapter lenghts, and I am very flattered that you want more of the story, but I won't write longer chapters. Sorry, it's just my style. :P Also I must mention that I won't uppdate as often when I have alot in school so no more one chapter a day for you guys ;)**

**Enjoy!**

As they got closer to Winterfell Voldemort started to feel something, and it got stronger by the second. Tense with anticipation Voldemort's eyes were locked on the castle before the royal party. Myrcella seemed to notice her brother's state of mind and let him be. She was also looking forward to get off the road and stay at the same place for a period of time.

"Do you think the Stark's children will be nice?" She whispered to him. She hoped to make some friends. Voldemort shrugged his shoulders, to focused too find the source of the feeling. He was almost certain that it was magic he felt. Another wizard?

The wooden gates opened for them, the residents where all lined up to greet them. It was easy to identify the Stark family. His father, King Robert, went straight for the head of the Stark family. Voldemort hurried out of there carriage, he had zeroed in on one of the younger Stark boys. He could definitely feel something from him, not quite a wizard but magic ran through the boys veins.

Maybe I'll make a "friend", Voldemort thought and smirked.

* * *

Voldemort awoke with a gasp, something was calling him. He looked around the room, his mother and sister still sleeping. He quickly put on a tunic and boots. Voldemort lightly stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Almost as if in a trance he walked out on walls surrounding the fort. Something called him, something magical. Voldemort looked around to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. He then gently levitated himself down the wall. The pull got stronger the deeper he went into the forest until he entered a gland.

A spring opened up the forest, but what really called Voldemort was the tree with a face. The energy pulsing through the tree was enticing, Voldemort walked up to the tree. Carefully tracing his hand just above the bark. The magic tickled his fingers, as curious of him as he was of it.

"What are you?" Whispered Voldemort. There seemed to be several magical signatures by the tree, playing with his aura.

Voldemort thought only minutes had passed but suddenly the sun was up. He didn't know for how long he stood by the tree but their game was suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"I found him!" Voldemort jumped and stared wide eyed at the Lord of Winterfell. Eddard Stark hurried towards him.

"Young prince! You have the whole castle worried", he reprimanded as he came up to him.

"What in the gods name are you doing here?!" Voldemort shoot the tree a quick glance to before turning fully towards the warden of the north.

"I apologies Lord Stark but they called me", Voldemort had a feeling that by giving Eddard Stark part truths he would gain his favor. It was his religion after all.

Lord Stark's eyes lit up when Voldemort spoke, like he understood completely. Maybe he did, Voldemort didn't know if these spirits called for the muggles like they did him (he didn't like that thought, he was special for Merlin's sake!).

"They called you? How?" Voldemort shrugged his shoulders.

"I just felt a pull", Voldemort said and looked down on the ground.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Voldemort sounded as innocent as a baby bird's first tweet but on the inside he was already trying to find excuses his mother would no doubt demand.

"I don't know young prince, let's get you back to your parents", Eddard Stark spoke softly and reached for the young boy. Not to his surprise the boy was cold, even in summer the nights got cold in the north. He swept his cloak around the boy and took him back to the castle.

If what the boy said was true he could be the gods chosen one, Ned thought.

Safe to say, his mother was not happy about him disappearing. Even if Cersei found her youngest son creepy and weird he was still her son and she loved him. So for the rest of the day Voldemort was glued to his mother much to his despair and Joffery teased him to no end for it. One day they would all suffer.

* * *

The first chance Voldemort got to introduced himself to Bran Stark was two days later. It was then Voldemort realized that his friend making skills was nonexistent. After that meeting Bran Stark avoided him with much effort.

"Damn it", Voldemort muttered as Bran clearly went the other way after spotting him. He needed to know more about Bran's magic.

A few days later Voldemort came across Summer sitting by a tower looking up, looking up as well Voldemort spotted Bran climbing the tower. Quite a climber, maybe his magic is helping him? Voldemort wondered as Bran reached the tower window.

Voldemort frowned, something was happening up there but he wasn't sure what. Suddenly Bran was falling and Voldemort reacted purely on instinct as he held out his hands and channeled magic to slow the fall.

Bran still hit the ground hard and Voldemort rushed forward. He wouldn't lose this magic user, he was too valuable! Voldemort quickly took his wand and cast a diagnostic, the head and the spine seemed to be damage. Voldemort looked up at the wolf pup whining next to him.

"Be useful and get some help mutt", Voldemort muttered and shoved the wolf aside so that he could work more easily. He froze Bran's torso so the spine wouldn't crack when he was moved. He then moved to the head. Carefully making sure that the brain was still intact, Voldemort put Bran on his side and cast some simple healing charms on his back and head.

To his surprise the wolf had actually left and apparently gone for help. If Robb Stark's cry of outrage when he spotted them was anything to go by.

"What happened?!"

"He fell from the tower", Voldemort gently explained as he made sure the charms had taken effect. Robb cursed and moved to pick Bran up, Voldemort quickly reached out to stop him.

"Don't split his spine", Voldemort stared directly at Robb to make sure the boy took his warning seriously. Robb reared back a bit at his words and then slowly lifted Bran's body off the ground.

* * *

Voldemort knocked on the door, Lady Stark had asked to see him when she found out he been there when Bran fell. His mother stood right behind him, she didn't want him to go alone, or so she claimed.

"Enter", Voldemort opened the door and stepped into the room. Bran was laying his bed surrounded by pelts for various animals. Summer was at the end of the bed, facing the door. Catelyn Stark was seated at his side. She looked up at them when they entered.

"My Queen and Prince, thank you for coming, I know it is quite late", her voice sounded jaded, laced with grief.

"Not at all, Lady Stark", His mother almost sounded compassionate to Catelyn but Tommen was not so easily fooled, he thought his mother had acted oddly tense through this whole thing.

"I just wanted to know what happened", Catelyn continued and turned back to her son, squeezing his hand. Voldemort moved away from the door and walked so he stood on the opposite side of Bran's bed.

"Well he was climbing the tower, easily I might add, and then he reached the window. For some reason he stopped there for a while and then, form standing steady, he just fell back", Voldemort explained. The whole thing had him perplexed as well, Bran had an excellent stand by the window. His hand gripping the wines and his feet at the window, and he hadn't slipped he had just fallen.

"Do you think he might have been pushed?" Catelyn's voice was but a mere whispered. Voldemort shot a look at his tense mother, realizing why she was so tense.

"Maybe…"

**I can't decide if Cersei and Jamie will be outed now or later on in the story... What do you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it, see you next time!**


	7. Decisions

**Hello eveyone! Thank you all who told me what they think, think I figured out how to do this and have the outcome I wanted. Enjoy!**

Voldemort felt like an idiot, how had he not noticed his mother's affair with uncle Jaime sooner? Sure they had not been obvious but he could read minds for Salazar's sake! Anyway, it was time to start planning what to do with this new information.

He could expose them and have them executed? Then Joffery's claim on the throne would be put into question, but then again so would his. Sure he had the same dark hair of King Robert but he wasn't sure how well these muggles grasped the basics of genetics. Even some purebloods didn't seem to understand it.

No exposing them would probably harm his more than do him any favors. But this was an excellent opportunity to get rid of his uncle. Voldemort had never liked the show off knight and they spent most of the time ignoring each other. Getting rid of Jaime would also post an opportunity with his grandfather Tywin.

Voldemort knew Tywin would rather burn castle rock to the ground than let Tyrion inherit it, getting rid of Jaime would turn Tywins attention to him. Voldemort wanted to get away from his family and see more off the land he was to rule. Moving to Casterly Rock would grant him more freedom, he did not think his uncle would smoother him like his mother and sister tended to do.

* * *

"Come in", Catelyn called looking up from her sewing. The young prince entered, she was very surprised over prince Tommens concern over her son. Ever since the royal family came to Winterfell Tommen had followed Bran everywhere, she thought it quite sweet even if Bran whined about it before bed.

"Hello Tommen", Catelyn smiled. Tommen really was a sweet boy, it gave her hope for the rest of the royal family.

"Good evening Lady Catelyn, how is Bran?" Tommen asked and walked up to the bed, shooting a glance at Summer before looking at Bran. Summer seemed to have accepted him since Bran had fell, maybe the wolf had recognized his intention to save its master.

"No change yet", Catelyn sighned and gently petted Brans head. Tommen nodded and reached out to touch Bran's head. The next second Bran's eyes shoot open. Catelyn gasped and almost threw herself off the chair she been sitting on.

"Bran? Bran can you hear me?" Bran blinked and looked around, he seemed very confused. Tommen backed away from the bed.

"I'll call for a healer", he quickly said and left them.

* * *

"Bran what happened?" Ned asked his son, Robert had chosen to join him when they were told Bran had awoken.

"I was climbing the tower… and when I got to the window I saw Ser Jaime and… I-I don't remember who was with him but when he saw me he grabbed me", Bran told them. It was frustrating, in his memory where the other person was there was a black fog.

Catelyn, Robert and Ned had gotten very tense as Bran spoke. Had Jamie Lannister pushed Bran out of the tower window?

"What happened after he grabbed you?" Ned's voice was tight.

"He said "the things I do for love" and then he pushed me"

* * *

Voldemort had a confused look on his face as the gaurds barged in and grabbed Jaime at breakfast. But right beneath there was a wicked smile. Cersei had in an instant grabbed him and Myrcella, keeping them close. Joffery was on the other side on the table demanding to know what was happening.

Tyrion seamed sober enough to grab his nephew and keep him out of the way. Jaime looked awfully calm even if he was hauled away. The head of guard stayed behind as Jamie was taken away.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance your majesty, my lord. But Bran Stark has awoken and told he was pushed out the window by Jamie Lannister. Ser Jamie his being taken away to be question", the guard told. Cersei's grip on Myrcella and Voldemort increased. Tyrion looked absolutely devastated by the news, instantly drowning a glass of wine.

"Well the little brat is obviously lying", Joffery spat.

"Joffery be quiet", Cersei snapped at him. Myrcella started crying against Cersei, she always loved how Jaime took time to play with her every once in a while. Voldemort looked at the enraged faces of his family, this was even more fun than he anticipated.

* * *

The trial was surprisingly short, they questioned Jaime, he denied, the questioned again, he confirmed (Voldemort may or may not have had something to do with it). Jaime got to choose between the wall or execution. Voldemort was surprised when he choose the wall, maybe he hoped that when Tywin heard about this he would come and get him. Voldemort smirked a little behind his hand, well that wasn't going to happen.

Cersei was devastated but she wasn't going to risk dying so she stayed quiet and avoided Jaime's eyes at all costs. They got to say goodbye to Jaime, Cersei, Myrcella and even Tyrion cried. Joffery stayed quiet, trying to be manly was Voldemorts guess. When it was Voldemort's turn to say goodbye he gave Jaime a firm hug.

"I'm going to miss you uncle", he said in a sad baby voice and brushed away some fake tears. Jaime gave him an akward hug back, Voldemort could almost feel Jaime's hate fo him when they hugged. Voldemort felt all giddy inside as the saw Jaime leaving for his trip to the wall, it felt good to get rid of one of the people he hated.

Killing strangers was fun to but did not bring the satisfaction when bringing down an enemy, even if Jaime was still alive his life was over and Voldemort knew he would never be truly happy again.

* * *

"Tommen", Voldemort looked up from his book at Bran.

"Yes"

"Mother said you were the one that found me", Bran said looking down at his feet. Voldemort tilted his head to one side.

"I was", he confirmed and closed his book.

"I-… I have a memory of falling and someone screaming. Was that you?" At this Voldemort only nodded.

"My brother said you told him not to move me incase my spine was hurt and that I may had lost my legs if you didn't interfere", once again Voldemort nodded.

"Thank you", Bran said and hugged Tommen hard. Voldemort smirked and hugged back, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be so hard anymore to make Bran his friend.

**So that was that... Jamie is in the knight's watch! Yay! Next time I'll be writhing about Bran and Voldemort and their friendship". **


	8. Follow me

**So that was a fun exam period! Genetics and statistics all the way! But summer is now here and I am so excited! I hope you all have fun summer planed out. I can really comprehend how much support this story has received, it's amazing! Also another story had been written about Voldemort in Westeros. Some of you have raised concern about the story being very similar to this one, I have read it and it seems that the writher has taken a lot of inspiration from my story but fanfictions is about being able to wright whatever you want so I'm okay with it. ^^ **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Voldemort followed Bran to his "secret" hide out, Summer walking a few steps behind them. To his annoyance he still couldn't figure out what Bran could do, but he had decided to show Bran some of his skills in hope that Bran would feel obligated to show him his.

"Here we are", they stood in front of an old house, which had clearly seen better days.

"But you can't tell anyone we were here, I'm not allowed to be here anymore", Voldemort simply nodded and followed Bran inside.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Ever since Voldemort had whispered that he had a secret h wanted to show Bran, Bran had been shaking with excitement. Voldemort dutifully put on his naïve insecure face and bit his lip.

"Well it's kind of weird", Voldemort glanced at Bran, whom just got more excited. Voldemort took a deep breath and picked up a pebble from the floor.

"Please don't freak out", Voldemort bit his lip as he carefully watched Bran for a reaction as the pebble began floating in the air. Bran's face lit up in excitement.

"I knew it! You are a sorcerer!" He squeaked and clapped his hands. Voldemort felt pleased over Bran's acceptance, it raised the probability of Bran being aware of his own gift.

"You healed me right? After I fell", Bran asked in a soft voice. He was truly grateful for Tommen, he had saved him. Voldemort nodded and looked into Bran's eyes.

"I did… But Bran I have a feeling you to have a gift", Voldemort's patience was running out. Bran looked a little surprised at his suggestion.

"Well no, I can't make things fly or heal people"

"But something else maybe?" Bran thought hard, Voldemort frowning behind his mask of innocence. Did the brat not know of his own abilities?

"Well… I don't know if it is anything but I been having strange dreams, like before I fell I dreamt of it kind of…", Bran looked really insecure as he told about his dreams. A seer maybe? Voldemort pondered.

"Tell me about your dream", Voldemort cringed behind his mask when he realized he had used a more commanding voice than intended. His sweet boy facade was getting harder to maintain as he got older and more involved with people.

Luckily Bran was too excited to notice his slip. Voldemort listened attentively, trying to figure out the extent of Brans power. Also Voldemort studied Bran's eyes, trying to see reflections of the future. When Bran finished telling him about his dreams Voldemort was certain, Bran was a seer and something else but that could wait.

Having a seer on his side was good, and having a seer's eyes close would be beneficial if he ever wanted to use them for some of his darker potions. Yes having Bran on his side was important.

"Bran I have a confession to make", Voldemort straightened his back and locked Bran's eyes into his own. Bran nodded in confirmation that he was listening.

"I am going to become the king of the seven kingdoms", Bran's eyes widened in surprise.

"And I am going to need you by my side when I become king"

"But what about your brother?" Bran sounded confused, he loved his family and would never think of taking Robb's place as the future warden of the North. Voldemort felt a smudge amused by Bran's innocence, something he had never felt… or maybe he had in another life. Before he had been faced with the reality of the world. But he was sure Bran would learn and become a useful follower.

"My brother will have a short life, he is to full of himself not to make enemies", Voldemort explained.

"But back on topic, when I become king I will need you, therefore I want your loyalty", Bran hesitated trying to understand what Tommen was saying.

"You want an oath?" Voldemort nodded and drew his wand.

"I want your oath and then you will bear my mark as my first and most important follower", Voldemort said in a smooth voice. To a child's ears it sounded cool and his wand added to the effect. To Bran this was a game, he did not comprehend what was about to happen, how Tommen would bind him. Because Bran did not know of Voldemort's power.

"Okay", Bran's excitement was ill hidden. Voldemort resisted a smirk, keeping his serious face.

"Roll up your sleeve", as Bran's forearm was bared Voldemort placed his wand on the pale flesh.

"Do you promise to serve me and follow me and only me?" Voldemort felt the familiar magic rise, the magic that bound his followers, trapping them.

"I do", Bran seemed to feel the magic rise as he glanced sideways as the magic rose. This time Voldemort could not hold in the evil smile as his magic burned into the boy's soul. Bran screamed as his magic grabbed him. My first follower, Voldemort thought as Bran fainted.

* * *

Voldemort tied calming mind exercises as the trip back to King's Landing began… it was not very effective. Oh how could a woman be so annoying! With Jamie being sent to the wall Cersei had been altering between crying and promising retribution for her brother.

Tyrion had decided to go to the wall with Jaime and the bastard Stark, Voldemort was beginning to understand why…

Myrcella seemed a little confused by all of it but tried to comfort their mother to her best ability. Voldemort had a dreading feeling of Cersei becoming even more overbearing of them now that Jaime were gone.

Before they left Bran had asked him to look after his sisters. He laughed at the oldest Stark girl, she seemed to believe she was in love with Joffery! She would realize her mistake soon enough, not that he told Bran of his sister impending torture. The youngest Stark girl was more strong willed, but she was far too much of a Gryffindor to be an asset.

Anyway for now he needed to train and get control of his power, until then he would meditate… And maybe wonder what Ares and Hel had been up to.

**I have sooooo many ideas of what Voldemort will do as he grow up! I can't wait, but a little more childhood is needed. ^^ **

**I don't think I will wright from a lot of other characters perspective but I'll never say never. ;) Coming up: The Stark sisters in King's Landing!**


	9. Cripple

**I got myself a Beta! Her name is Arudon and she is great, she really improved this chapter and also increased the lenght (something many of you have requested :P) **

**She is also wrighting a story with Voldemort as Tommen only she has also added Harry Potter as a direwolf into the mix! So excited to see how that will turn out! So go check her out she is awsome! (I don't know if she is a girl, I just assumed... Sorry Arudon if you are not female!)**

The knock on the door startled Voldemort, interrupting his stirring for just a moment. Shooting the wooden door an annoyed glance, he hissed quietly beneath his breath. Damn! He could not afford to be interrupted at such a delicate stage. This was the most crucial part of the whole experiment!Whoever was on the other side of the door would just have to wait, then. Raising a goblet filled to the brim with a pale blue liquid, Voldemort slowly poured the last ingredient into the potion with baited breath. After another few stirs of the ladle the color of the potion turned a vibrant scarlet, just like how it should released a sigh of relief. Success!

As he proceeded to stir the potion up a bit the knocking on the door returned, louder than before.

"Tommen!" a shrill, female voice called from the other side of the door.

"I know you're in there!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red in annoyance. Great! Arya Stark! His least favorite of the Stark children. That girl was going to experience extreme pain in the near future for interrupting such important work. Turning down the flame with a wave with his wand, Voldemort stepped away from the cauldron as a scowl inched his way onto his face. He then stalked up to the door and opened it slightly.

"What?!" He hissed at the girl, not even bothering to hide his irritation. He had quickly found out that she could see right through his sweet boy act, and that was before he had discovered how completely infuriating she was! He could not keep his cool around the stubborn cunt.

"What were you doing?" she asked, trying to look past him.

Arya had been trying to break into Tommen's "playroom" for weeks now. She knew he was up to no good, and had been incessantly trying to decipher what. And the best way to do that, she figured, was to discover what Tommen was hiding in there.

After Joffery had ordered the butcher boy dead, Arya had come to realize that Joffrey was a spoiled, insane bastard, however, it was Tommen whom she was most suspicious of. While Joffrey was a pompous, cruel bastard, Tommen gave off an entirely different aura all together. He made her feel uneasy, as if Tommen was just the calm before the storm and she wanted to be prepared for when the storm was released. All of this flashed through the girl's storm gray eyes as she locked gazes with Tommen's own Baratheon blue.

"Nothing," he said in response to her question, his scowl narrowing as she tried to peer past him. "Now go away!" he said, trying to push the door closed.

Moving quickly, Arya managed to slide past him with unusual swiftness.

"Really?" she asked.

"It doesn't look like you're doing…-", She trailed off as her eyes landed on the glowing red potion simmering in the cauldron.

"Nothing," she finished quietly, her eyes widening in shock as she spun around to face Voldemort.

"You're a witch!" she cried, moving to head back to the door.

Voldemort's hands suddenly shot out to snag Arya's shoulder, spinning her around to force her to look deep into his eyes. His eyes flashed blood red as he forced his magic to the surface.

"Legilimens" he murmured, and Arya's eyes dilated abruptly as he invaded her mind, subduing all her voluntary muscle movements and forcing her body to go limp. SHIT! Now what? The girl's seen too much, how do I fix , this is perfect! All I have to do is this.

Forcing the girl's mind to open up to him, he spoke clearly and firmly, forcing his words to go straight to her subconscious.

"Go to the nearest flight of stairs you can find and fall down them", he commanded, before marching the girl back to the door, forcing her through the doorway, and then slamming it in her face.

* * *

Arya blinked as Voldemort's mind left hers, and her conscious mind resurfaced to once again take control.

This changes everything! Tommen was a witch! Now she could tell father, get him arrested and…why was her body moving?

Her eyes widened as she was unwillingly marched over to a long flight of stairs, descending down from the tower where Tommen's rooms were located. She teetered on the edge as her feet stopped moving. Her mind panicked as she felt her center of gravity begin to lean forward. No! Stop! Don't fall!

Arya let out a terrified scream as she fell, curling up her body in order to protect her head from the stone stairs. She felt something in her back snap as he fell onto the stairs, her entire being flooded in red hot pain.

When she finally stopped falling, her body lay at the bottom of the stairs, broken and battered. With a heave, Arya threw up on the hard stone floors. It was there the guard found her, shaking in her own vomit.

With another shaky breath, she passed out.

* * *

"How is your girl Ned?" Robert asked, pouring himself a glass of wine as he sat by his friend's desk-side.

Arya been found a couple of days earlier at the bottom of the stairs, but had only recently awoken yesterday. Ned had been devastated when he'd heard the news, and since then had barley left her side. Even now he was struggling to finish his paperwork as fast as possible, the thoughts of his little girl's battered body haunting through his mind.

It was every parent's worst nightmare to see their child in such a state, especially when he, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, had no power to help her. Ned shrugged, a frown tugging on his face as he scrutinized the papers.

"The healers say she will probably never walk again. Her spine broke as she fell."

Ned was impressed by his own fortitude. That was the first time he had managed to get a sentence out about Arya without breaking down.

Robert patted Ned on the shoulder, trying to be supportive. He would never love his children like Ned but he would still hate to see anything like this happening to them.

The door creaked open as a mop of black hair poked through it, bright blue eyes squinting up at the two men. Tommen Baratheon looked up at his father, his face smiling shyly.

"Lord Stark, how is Arya?" the little boy asked, looking up at the Stark patriarch while his baby blue eyes twinkled innocently. Ned gave Tommen a weak smile.

"She's not doing well at all, lad. I'm afraid she's fallen into a depression, since I don't think she'll ever be able to walk again. None of us told her, but I think she knows. Bright thing always has a way of finding out things she shouldn't."

Oh, if the gods only knew how accurate that statement was.

A frown pulled on the corners of Tommen's mouth, and he brought out the flowers he had been holding behind his back. They were the bright blue roses only found in the North, and the young prince had probably found them in the gardens.

"Do you think flowers will make her feel better?" Tommen asked quietly biting his lip. Ned's heart tightened at the sweet sight.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she will appreciate you trying", Voldemort gave Ned a small smile before he sneaked passed him into the room Arya was resting in.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Arya hissed at the boy as he entered her room. Voldemort smirked and placed the flowers down by her bedside.

"I thought we could have a little chat", Voldemort purred.

"Get out! Or I'm calling the guards!" Arya snapped at him. Using just her arms, she tried to move away from the boy. It was no use however, and Voldemort just sat down on the bed beside her, his bright blue eyes narrowing to a sinister red as his smirk widened.

He loved this, this feeling of power of an enemy. Even after reincarnation he never got over that thrill of seeing the fear in another's eyes.

"And what will you tell them? That their adorable prince that everyone loves is attempting to assault you? The same one who just spoke with your father and even brought you flowers?" Voldemort smiled as the girl's face twisted up in fury.

"And I suppose you'll also tell them that I told you to fall down the stairs?" Voldemort tilted his head to the side, his expression one of a conqueror who knows he's won.

"How do you imagine that going?" he asked, his smile purely devilish. Arya gave him a look worthy of a basilisk.

"Why are you here?" she spat, wishing for all the world that her legs would move so she could kick the bastard in the face.,

"To make sure you don't cause me any more trouble," Voldemort answered. Shifting forward, Voldemort leaned down to put his face right up next to Arya's, noting with interest the fear shining clearly in her eyes. That's the first time the girl's ever truly been afraid of him.

"You're nothing to me, Arya Stark," Tommen whispered into her ear, causing the Stark's gray eyes to widen in horror.

"You're just a pawn in a game you don't know how to play. So if you ever cross me again, it won't be you that's hurting. It will be your family, starting with your idiot Father." Voldemort said, all hint of amusement gone from his face. Instead, he wore the same glare that had made his Death Eaters tremble and the innocents to piss themselves in fear.

And Arya, being the little girl that she was, could only recoil in silent terror at the sincerity in Tommen's voice. Pulling away, Voldemort wrinkled his nose as the smell of urine reached his highly sensitive nose.

'Well, I'm sure the message was received,' he thought, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Robert!" The king looked up from his glass at his oldest friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?" Robert shrugged at Ned's question and motioned him to sit down with him. He was having dinner alone, as was his custom. Cersei was off doing gods knows what, leaving him perfectly content in his rooms.

He didn't want to spend more time than absolutely necessary with his wife, after all.

The evening light streamed into the window as the sun set in the west, outlining his ample frame and robust beard. Ned nodded in answer and sat down across from him, eyeing the veritable feast laid out before the fat king, the orange light from the sun reflecting off his own long brown hair.

Ned looked down at his hands as he clasped them on the table, just a little nervous about what he was going to ask Robert. This was always an uncomfortable topic between friends, but he had little choice in the matter.

It was what was best for his little girl, after all.

"It's about your youngest son" he said, broaching the subject cautiously. Robert looked up from his plate, his dark blue eyes meeting the Stark's gray ones.

"What about him?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion at what Ned could possibly want with his youngest son.

"Do he have any marriage prospects yet?" Ned asked, helping himself to a grape resting on the plate before him.

"He is only a boy, Ned!" Robert said, raising an eyebrow at his friend's unusual behavior. It was not like the Stark to engage in "diplomatic negotiations". If he wanted something, he would usually say it outright. Robert had feeling where this was going.

"I know, and it is not fair of me to ask but… Would you consider marrying Tommen to Arya?" Ned said quickly, laying his proverbial cards out on the table. Robert blinked at him for a moment, processing what Ned had just asked him.

The Stark was no fool, he knew what kind of life laid ahead for his daughter. She was a cripple now, an undesirable, no Lord would want to marry her. Logically, engaging her to someone of high-born blood would be the only way to ensure her survival.

Robert reached out a beefy hand and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Give me some time to think about," he said, his dark blue eyes staring deep into the Stark's gray. He didn't have anything against it but he knew for a fact that Cersei would have something to say about this.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Tywin shouted, slamming his fists down onto the table as he stared at the boy acting as raven. The boy shook in fear as the Lord of Casterly Rock stared him down with all fury of a lion who had just been poked with a red hot stick.

"My son is being sent to the wall?!" he yelled in outrage, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Yes my Lord," the raven said, trembling in fear.

"That's what the message said."

Tywin was livid. Outrageous! Unacceptable! Jaime would push a boy out of a window, let alone Lord Stark's son second youngest son. This was intolerable!

"Ready a party," he said, striding around the table and grabbing his cloak from the hanger. "We ride for Kings Landing immediately!"

"Yes my Lord," the raven said, bowing profusely as he backed out of the door.

Tywin cursed inwardly again and again. His son was not going to serve at the wall! Not if the Lannister Lions had anything to say about it!

The honor of the house was at stake!

**So did you like the new style? I really think the language improved alot, english is not my first language after all. To any of you who think Arya and Voldemort is going to be lovey dovey... No. Just no. **

**Anyways thanks for reading you are all awsome! Next time: The subject of Tommen and Aryas engagment is brought up to Cersei. Also I might throw some basilisk love in there for everyone that has missed them. ^^**


	10. Playmate

**Hello lovelies! It's that time again! My beta Arudon really out did herself with this one! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Beta Note: Alright guys, you want longer? I'll give you longer. Hell, I even made this one four times as long as before! I hope you're happy!**

* * *

Dawn in Kings Landing has long been considered to be one of the most beautiful in all of the Seven Kingdoms. The sight of the sun breaching the horizon and highlighting the murky waters of Blackwater Bay has moved many an artist to inspiration, and many a bard into song.

However, inside the Red Keep, the youngest prince of the royal family had decided not to partake in witnessing such an "ordinary" event.

Voldemort yawned and stretched as he walked through the darkened corridors towards his playroom, his magic stretching and writhing out from his body in languid sweeps as it too seemed to relax.

Voldemort smirked. Today was his "day off", meaning no sword practice, no history lessons, and no stuffy old coots trying to kiss his ass.

And he thoroughly planned on spending this free time writing more in his spell books. He had been refining a particularly dark curse recently, and he was so close to making a breakthrough.

Perhaps an experiment later on today would be warranted.

As he entered his playroom he was immediately knocked back by a full on scaly assault. His blue eyes flashed red in surprise as a three meter long snake slung itself around and around his body, squeezing him tightly in excitement.

"_Master_!" Ares proclaimed, his sibilant hisses echoing out across the room. Voldemort hastily closed the door behind him, placing a nonverbal warding spell on the wood as well, just in case some nosy little pest decided to interrupt him again.

He did not want a repeat performance of the Stark girl.

As the door swung shut, Voldemort raised his hand to scratch at the base of the bright red feathers growing atop the basilisk's head, eliciting a full body shiver of pleasure from the snake (and as a result causing his own body to vibrate in time).

For just a brief moment, Ares's bright yellow eyes met Voldemort's own blood red, and a piercing coldness swept through him. The Basilisk's eyes were still too young and underdeveloped to kill, but their magic was growing at a prolific rate and soon it would no longer be the case.

Voldemort made a mental note to himself to prepare for this eventuality.

"_Hello Ares, have you been hunting today_?" Voldemort asked, his voice slipping easily into parseltongue as he freed up his feet, using his now regained mobility to walk over to his desk. A slithering/scraping sound reached his ears as Hel decided to join them as well, uncoiling from her corner and slithering over to climb on top of the desk.

"_No, we've been sleeping_," Ares explained, slipping off of Voldemort to allow him free movement.

Voldemort nodded. There was not much action in the young basilisk's life. After all, they mostly stayed in the playroom, and Voldemort had specifically instructed them to stay away from other people. He had been very specific about this, especially after the page boy "disappeared".

That might start changing soon as they grew older, though. After all, a growing basilisk can only survive on small animals for so long.

Voldemort pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he got down to work, petting his basilisk every so often. Pouring over his notes, a mental picture gradually began to take shape as he narrowed down the spefications of the spell.

Many people don't realize how difficult it is to craft a spell. There are many aspects to consider, such as the purpose, source, and effectiveness.

Voldemort already had the purpose in mind: this would be an offensive spell, something that could take out a large group of enemies or be narrowed down to a single target. He wanted it to be lethal, but not overly painful. The Avada Kedavra was all fine and dandy, but it was too clean for this place. Too many questions would be asked if someone found a perfectly intact human corpse. After all, people don't just drop dead in Westeros.

At least, not as often as they soon would once he took the throne.

No, better to make it a quick but messy death. That would be the most believable.

Next, there is the energy required for the spell that must be considered. Magic, while being incredibly resilient and at times almost sentient, was still in reality just highly concentrated energy, and as a result it could not break the fundamental rules of the universe.

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Something must be sacrificed to get something in return. Nothing comes from nothing. And so on and so forth….

Since Voldemort was working without a wand, the spell would require a much larger amount of energy than it would with one. Also, because Voldemort would rather not be branded a witch, the spell would have to be nonverbal, again adding on another level of energy required.

Fortunately for him his magical core could sustain that level of output, but not for repeated uses. Until he better refined it, the spell would be incredibly draining, and would probably only be a one time use spell in the field.

A last resort, then.

As Voldemort picked through his thoughts, he would occasionally jot down a phrase or too that would help him better understand the spell. For now, he would have to use an activation word to make the spell work; otherwise he wouldn't be able to focus enough energy to get his magic to do what he wanted to do.

After three hours of this, he was finally satisfied, and with a flourish he pushed back his chair and stood up. For now, he would be using a weakened form of the spell to practice with, so as to ensure he didn't drain himself entirely.

Ares and Hel's heads both perked up as they locked their gazes onto Voldemort, the wizard smirking triumphantly.

"_Are you done, Master_?" Hel asked, raising her body up from the floor to stare at him.

Voldemort shot the basilisk a glance, his blue eyes bleeding into red as his magic flared within his chest. "_Far from done_," he hissed back, his eyes swiveling away from the snake to land on the far wall, the cold hard stone blackening slightly under the weight of his gaze.

"_But oh so very close_," he finished.

Raising his hands, Voldemort flexed his fingers, allowing his magic to pool in the palms of his hands. The shadows seemed to dance around him as he began to cast his spell, his magic whipping them into a frenzy as he mind forced it to focus.

Voldemort's eyes flashed crimson, and his smirk morphed into a feral snarl.

"_Roharorim_!" he hissed.

With a crack, the air around him solidified, heating up exponentially in just the matter of a few seconds. With a crackling, burning sensation, several spear-like points formed, floating in the air and burning with a black fire.

With a subtle push, the spears of black magic went rocketing forward, their paths marked by a whistling noise as they pushed the air aside.

With a resounding *CRACK!* the spears slammed into the wall, creating fissure line cracks in the brick work and sending their dark energy speeding all across the surface.

Voldemort hissed in satisfaction, adrenalin pumping through his veins as the thrill of casting such a powerful spell surged through his magic.

As he slowly calmed down, Voldemort lowered his hands and allowed his magic to slacken off, retracting back into his own body. The red in his irises slowly seeped away, replaced by his regular blue.

Those same blue eyes narrowed critically as he examined the wall, marking the points of impact and the resulting cracks.

The spell wasn't as powerful as he would have liked it to be. The spears had only managed to sink a few inches into the wall; not nearly the eight inches it would need to kill a man in armor.

Still, it was a start, and certainly not anything to shake his head at.

"Now to get a target," he whispered, a malicious glint gleaming in his eye.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" Cersei screamed, her face screwed up in horror at the words her husband had just spoken.

Robert rolled his eyes at his wife's dramatics.

"Be quiet woman! This is an agreement between men," he growled as he took a big gulp of his drink, a little bit of the wine spilling down into his beard. Cersei was shaking in anger as she stared at the fat king, enraged almost to the point of silence. How could the man even suggest that her sweet boy marry a worthless cripple like Arya Stark?

This was insane!

"What is the point of this?" she asked, stomping over to loom in front of Robert, her green eyes flashing with all the ferocity of the lioness she so often resembled. "How will the throne benefit from marrying two Stark girls? The north is already secured!"

Robert took another swig of wine, his bright blue eyes peering over the rim of the cup as he gazed into his wife's eyes. "Oh? So you want Tommen to marry for political reasons, any suggestions?" Robert asked with a chuckle.

It was not every day that he got to watch the bitch accidentally dig her own grave.

Cersei snapped her mouth shut and backed away a step, realizing her error a little too late. "Tommen is too young to be betrothed anyways," she amended, looking down as she did so.

Damn that was a mistake.

Robert hummed and studied his goblet.

"Maybe you are right…", he sighed. Tommen was eleven now, in five years he would be an adult. Robert would never understand why parents had the need to decide a partner for their children.

"But the decision is not for you to decide," he finished, setting the goblet down and giving the lioness a glare. "Now get out. Your wailing is tiring on my ears."

Cersei's nostrils flared, before she stood and left the room, shooting a final baleful glare at Robert. "This isn't over…" she hissed, her teeth clenched in rage.

Robert shook his head as the he watched her slam the door closed. "I doubt it is."

He hoped Ned was having an easier time with his family.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Arya screamed, flinching back away from her father as if he were a hot brand.

Ned looked with surprise at his youngest daughter's face. Her face shone with fear, shock, and an overwhelming sensation of panic. He had no doubt that if she still had the use of her legs she would be running away from him right now.

Ned frowned in confusion. He had thought Tommen and Arya had gotten along fine; what was the reason for this terror? Maybe it was the thought of marriage that scared his girl so much.

"I don't mean now, Arya; it will be in a few years time, when you're all grown up and used to the idea," Ned soothed, practically pleading the girl with his soft gray eyes. Arya took one look at him and just shook her head, diving down to hide beneath the covers of her bed.

"No no no no no!" she chanted, her whole body shaking as if trying to awaken from a nightmare.

Ned sighed. This was horrible.

* * *

Voldemort cast a notice me not charm as he exited his playroom, casually brushing some trace amounts of blood off of his tunic. The tests had gone well, but there was only so much he could learn from shooting spells at rats.

What he needed was more power, and to get more power, he needed more followers. This had led to his current line of thinking: Bran couldn't be the only one with magic besides him in the Seven Kingdoms. There simply had to be more.

Closing his eyes, he wordlessly cast a detection spell that would lead him to anyone else with a magical core. He had developed it shortly after returning to Kings Landing, but this would be his first field test.

Hopefully he would not be disappointed.

* * *

When Tywin's party entered Kings Landing, he was not surprised that no one greeted him at the gate. After all, he had not send word about his visit. There had simply been no time. The only thing on his mind was getting his son off that bloody wall.

He was confident enough that he would win his case. After all, the crown owed him millions of gold dragons. Not even Eddard Stark could say no to cut the crown's debts…

Tywin frowned, remembering what kind of man Ned Stark was. He probably would not be able to make any sort of deal like he would with Littlefinger, or even Robert Baratheon.

But he would be damned if he left empty-handed!

He didn't even notice the pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him from the ground.

* * *

Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up to see Tywin Lannister, the Warden of the West, sitting atop his horse and peering out across the street with his stern and powerful gaze, riding with an entourage of Lannister men towards the Red Keep.

What in the seven hells was his grandfather doing here?!

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Tywin was loyal only to his family. And he himself had ensured that his eldest son had been carted off to the wall.

I**F HE EVEN FOR A SECOND THOUGHT THAT HE, LORD VOLDEMORT, WAS GOING TO LET HIM GET OFF SCOTT FREE, THEN HE WAS SORELY MISTAKEN!**

Voldemort hesitated, torn between continuing in his search and pursuing his grandfather. The tug in his gut had gotten increasingly insistent, indicating that he was close to another witch or wizard.

Tywin's horse and his entourage disappeared as he rounded the corner, taking the choice away from the wizard. Voldemort frowned before turning away.

He would handle his grandfather another time. For now, he had another of his kind to find.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my lucky day", Voldemort smirked as he stared up at the orphanage before him.

Located in one of the backwater alleys in Fleabottom, 'Merriam's Home for Unfurtunat (yes it's spelled that way) Children' was little more than a hovel on stilts, the walls threadbare and ragged.

Shit and filth lay on the ground before him, and Voldemort's nose wrinkled in disgust as the stench of the sewage reached his highly sensitized nose.

How unfortunate that one of his kind would have to be born in this kind of cesspool.

With a wave of his hand, the muck was pushed to the side, clearing a path to the door. Striding up to the door (which was really not much than a few planks of wood nailed together, badly) he opened it up with a wave of his hand, his brilliant blue eyes sweeping back and forth.

"Can I help you dearie?" a voice asked once he stepped through, and Voldemort's attention was immediately drawn to an elderly woman who was seated just within the doorway. Her face was covered in wrinkles, and her hair had long since turned gray and was missing in clumps. A threadbare apron covered a faded dress that might have at one point been considered average, but by now resembled nothing more than a used dishrag.

Voldemort hid his disgust beneath a façade of calm, trying not to think about how much she resembled one of Lucius's house elves.

The woman cocked her head to the side in a confused expression. The boy standing before her was nicely dressed, with a regal looking tunic and a sword hanging from his belt. Surely he was not in need of shelter!

"We'll see," Voldemort answered coolly, crossing his arms behind his back as he once peered into the gloomy interior of the orphanage.

He was reminded of Wool's Orphanage, actually. The walls were plastered with a cheap gray paint that was old and peeling, largely missing in portions, just like the woman's hair. The room before him seemed to be some kind of antechamber, as another door lay just inside, this one even more threadbare than the front door.

"I'm looking for a playmate," he continued, turning back to face the old woman. She immediately shifted uncomfortably, a worried look crawling across her wrinkled face. She had heard stories of young lords and ladies who had come looking for "playmates".

And they were certainly not happy stories.

That this boy had come alone was also quite unsettling. He must be either very foolish, very rich, or very important to stroll around the streets of Fleabottom without any kind of shield. But then again, perhaps this was fortunate for her. After all, she could probably get more money out of a lone child than one with a chaperone.

She didn't notice the slight tickling at the back of her mind as she stared into Voldemort's deep blue eyes.

"Well," the woman said, standing up slowly from her chair and grabbed a gnarled old cane that had been leaning against the wall. "Come on in then."

Voldemort smiled his most adorable smile and the woman felt a little more at ease with "her" decision.

The woman hobbled over to the far door and opened it up, revealing another room to Voldemort's critical gaze. Just like the rest of the orphanage, this room was grimy, filthy, and decrepit. However, unlike the rest of the building, the room seemed to be regularly lived in. And it was occupied. Children of all ages were scattered around in small groups, all playing together and laughing happily. Some paused and shot suspicious gazes at Voldemort as his eyes roved over them, but he ignored their ire and continued focusing on his search.

Gritting his teeth in anger as a visual search proved fruitless, Voldemort instead closed his eyes, his magic stretching out to feel out across the room, causing everyone to pause as a light tickling passed over them.

After a little while his magic encountered something familiar: another magical core. It was small, and still relatively underdeveloped, but a core was still a core. Opening his blue eyes, Voldemort's gaze quickly bled into red as they landed on the form of a small red-haired girl, probably no older than eight years of age.

Moving across the room, his magic flushed out of his body to push the children away from him, parting them to either side like an emperor would part his subjects. All the while, his eyes never left the terrified gaze of the girl's big brown doe eyes, her small form quivering as she clutched a small doll in her hands.

Halting before her, Voldemort leaned down, a tiny smile forming on his face that did not reach his ears.

"You," he said quietly, his voice sibilant and soft, like velvet on the girl's ears. The girl stared up into those scarlet eyes, her entire form trembling as she felt Voldemort's magic sweep out to caress her own.

"What's your name?" Voldemort asked with a crock of his head, the expression insect-like and almost alien. The girl nervously looked from side to side before answering, her voice quivering in fear.

Obviously this boy was a lord, and the weight of his presence was making her knees quiver. Not to mention those scary red eyes were boring straight into her soul and making her feel as if she were naked.

"A-Annieandre…" she stuttered, her fingers squeezing the doll's dirty blond hair. "But my friends call me Annie."

Voldemort smiled at her, the scarlet coloration in his eyes bleeding away to reveal a gentler blue. The girl relaxed unconsciously as his magic stroked her own, soothing her tattered nerves.

"Well then, Annie, I hope we too can be friends. You are very special, after all."

Annie blushed. "W-What? Special?" She choked out, her voice quavering with disbelief.

Voldemort nodded, his smile gentle and calm. "Yes, special. Just like me," he said, reaching out to stroke the hand that was clutching her doll, causing her fingers to loosen a little. He crocked his head to the side again. "Would you like to come with me and become what you truly are meant to be?"

Annie shivered and leaned forward. "And what am I meant to be?" she asked, her eyes staring up at Tom in wonder.

Voldemort secretly smirked. 'GOT YOU!'

"Magical," he said, and with a wave of his hand, everyone in the room froze in their place. Annie's jaw dropped as she turned and stared, looking out at the frozen room in a mix of awe and terror.

Voldemort had literally frozen time.

Not really though, he had just frozen her pereception of time. The next minute was critical though, he couldn't keep this up very long.

"How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly, spinning back to face him. Tom smiled. "Like I said, it's magic. I'm a wizard," he said, placing his hand on his chest. "And you're a witch," he said, placing his other hand on hers.

Her brown eyes widened, snapping between his face and his hands. "A witch?" she whispered.

Tom nodded. "Soon enough you'll start to do things that no one else can. Strange things. Weird things. I bet you've already done some haven't you?" he asked.

As expected, she nodded her head. "Mycah's stool, and the crayon-"

"If know. It happened to me too," Tom said, giving the girl a sympathetic look.

'Almost there,' he thought to himself.

Getting down on one knee, he placed both hands onto her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "We're magical, and that means we have to stick together. People are afraid of what we can do, but don't worry. I'm a Prince."

He placed a hand on his chest, giving the girl his most sincere look. "I can protect us."

He stood up and held out his hand, his eyes once again locking onto Annie's. "So what do you say, will you come with me?" he asked.

Annie looked around her one more time, her eyes once again taking in the frozen forms of her foster brothers and sisters. Swiveling her head, she looked deep into Voldemort's deep blue eyes.

"Yes," she said quietly, nodding her head and taking his hand.

Voldemort squeezed it lightly, his smile growing slightly feral as he gazed down upon the girl's blushing face.

**SUCCESS!**

* * *

**Amagaad! I don't know how she did it but Arudon like quardubbled this chapter. :P She is so cool, so check her out. ^^ **

**So a follower that's a witch, that's pretty cool. **

**Many of you have have told me about a fanfiction that is copying this story. Thank you for caring enough to tell me, it's really sweet. I Have not been able to get in contact with this person but I'm sure our stories will go in different directions soon enough. And who knows, maybe I started a new fanfiction trend. :P **

**See you next time! **


	11. Playing with fire

**That once a month thing... yeah sorry. :P Let's just say when the writer and the beta are very busy with school it's just going to take a little longer to get the chapter out. ^^ **

**Thanks to the lovely Aurdon for betaing (is that a word? O.o) this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Annie trailed along behind the prince as they strode back through the streets of Fleabottom, the older wizard leading her further and further away from the slums and into the richer parts Kings Landing, places she'd never been before. The young girl tilted her head back as they rounded a corner, the gates of the Red Keep now looming before her.

She had never seen the massive structure this close before, and now that she had she could say for certain that the stories were true: the walls truly were as red as blood.

Voldemort paused as his eyes landed on the assortment of men leaning near the entrance, the soldier's dark gray and white armor indicating they were members of the city watch. A smirk played across his face for a moment: they should be easy enough to manipulate. Every single one of them knew his face. But what about Annie?

He cast a considering glance over his shoulder, and the girl's large brown doe eyes instantly connected with his own. Voldemort allowed a reassuring half-smile to play across his face, before he reached his hand out to her, fingers extended and waiting.

Annie gave a tiny flinch backwards as the hand reached out, still wary of touches after so long in Fleabottom, before sending a curious gaze towards the older boy. He blinked once, sighing internally at the girl's skittishness. "If you're with me, they won't ask questions," he said in answer to the girl's unspoken query, and Annie let slip a small, "Oh," before accepting the prince's hand.

Nodding in satisfaction, Voldemort once again turned back to the keep and strode forward, tugging the little girl behind him as he did so.

The guards looked up in curiosity as they drew closer, but a single glance from Voldemort was all it took to send them snapping to attention, their backs stiff and ramrod straight as their prince swept past them. Their eyes lingered curiously on Annie, though, and one of them even started to step forward to stop her before Voldemort leveled a death glare on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a frown of annoyance passing over his face as he stared at the now trembling guard. The man raised his hands defensively, and unwisely decided to answer truthfully "My Lord, commoners are not allowed past the-"

"Does she look like a _commoner?_" Voldemort interrupted, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. "Do you think a _commoner_ would be escorted by the likes of me? Do you think I would be _holding hands_ with a_commoner?_" he asked incredulously.

The guard stuttered and took a step back. "N-No my Lord," he stuttered, sending pleading glances to his comrades, who just stared back at him in pity.

Voldemort smirked, "Correct. So I fail to see the problem. Now get out of my way" he said, before turning back to face the Keep. With a scrambled, "Yes my Lord," the guard scurried back to his post, looking thoroughly shaken. Voldemort smirked, "Come along Annie," he said, jolting the gaping girl out of her stupor and pulling her past the men and into the Red Keep proper.

* * *

Annie gulped as she glanced back over her shoulder at the guards, before returning her gaze to the back of the prince's head. How had he done that? Was he truly so powerful that he could intimidate grown men through his mere voice and gaze alone?

"My Lord," she whispered, increasing her step size so that she could walk alongside the older boy. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" she asked.

Voldemort sent her a sidelong glance of incredulity. "What? _That?!_ Oh, Annie, that was nothing. Muggles like them are hardly worth any attention. Just provide a little pressure, and the cave like sand-stone!"

Annie gaped. "But how?" she asked.

Voldemort let out a controlled chuckle. "All in good time, Annie. Don't worry, I'll teach you. But for now, let me show you where you're going to be staying," he said.

Annie bit her bottom lip, before nodding her head in concession. "Okay," she mumbled.

* * *

"And this here is my 'playroom,'" Voldemort said as he opened the door, revealing the far from innocent contents of its interior. Gently, he nudged the girl through the opening and swung the door behind them, making sure to lock it behind them. Annie hesitantly stepped inside, looking around the torch lit room in wonder. Her eyes landed on the simmering caldron and the huge bookcases, reconfirming Tommen's claims to magic.

"You have a lot of stuff", she said quietly. Voldemort smirked, before patting her on the shoulder. "I do indeed," he said. Suddenly, a rustle came from the back of the room, and in a flash of green scales two absolutely gigantic snakes slithered out from behind the desk and launched themselves towards Annie, their maws wide open to reveal glistening fangs and rows of sharp teeth.

Annie let out a shriek of terror, and reacting reflexively Tommen grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her out of the way. The jaws of the overeager Basilisks snapped shut on the empty air where the girl had just been, before both of them previously occupied, before they both crashed to the ground.

Annie let out a whimper of terror before flinging her arms around the elder's body, hiding behind his larger frame and peering out at the monsters.

Tommen sneered in annoyance, before emitting a complicated series of hisses directed at his two companions. The snakes instantly coiled up on the ground in an effort to make themselves seem smaller, their heads lowering in submission. Tommen sighed, before turning to glance down at the cowering girl.

"Annie, this is Ares and Hel, my familiars," he told her, gesturing to the two of them respectively. "I have instructed them not to hurt you, but you should know that they are extremely venomous and you shouldn't look into their eyes for long periods of time," he said, before stepping aside so Annie had an uninterrupted view of the Basilisks. Hel and Ares both stared up at her, their brilliant yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You can communicate with them?" she whispered as she made eye contact with Ares. After a few moments, she winced as a sharp pain in her skull blossomed. Remembering Tommen's instructions, she instantly turned away, instead choosing to gaze up at the prince instead.

"Yes, one of my many gifts," Tommen said, before placing a hand on her shoulder and crouching down on one knee, so that he was eye level with her.

"Now Annie," he began. "I have some business to attend to elsewhere in the castle, so I need you to stay here until I can come and get you," Tommen said. Then, after a moment's consideration, he tilted his head to the side and stared out the window, eyeing the evening sun as it hung low in the sky; its base just barely touching the horizon. "Actually, on second thought I think it might be best that you get some rest here," he said, before pulling his wand out from the sleeves of his coat and silently conjuring a bed from one of the servants' chambers.

Annie frowned in confusion, before an unexpected yawn escaped her mouth as the mental weight of all that had happened today finally settled upon her. She was a witch. Tommen Baratheon was a wizard. And now she was surrounded by books and potions, most likely filled to the brim with arcane knowledge, and had just been introduced to two exceedingly deadly snakes that could only be controlled by the prince himself (who could also speak to snakes now, for some reason).

All of it felt surreal to the young girl, and she really just needed to lie down and process all of it.

"Okay," she said, visibly sagging where she stood. Tommen smiled kindly, before reaching forward to scoop the girl up in his arms, her body tiny and limp like a little doll's. With exceeding care, he carried her to the bed and tucked her under the covers, his magic reaching out to caress her own infantile core in a soothing gesture. Her eyes drooped, before finally closing, and in a matter of seconds she was asleep.

Voldemort stared down at the little witch, the smile vanishing from his face along with any warmth he may have been expressing.

His second follower.

Well, she wasn't much now, but that would soon change. He would brand her soon, linking her to his own magical core, where he could more easily develop and control her powers. But that would be for later. For now, he had an irate Warden of the West to deal with.

If Jamie was returned it would be a simple task to dispose of him… but then he wouldn't suffer nearly enough! The bastard had touched what was his: he would have his revenge. Voldemort couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips. This was going to go his way, one way or another.

"Ares, Hel," he called, almost as an afterthought. The two basilisks looked up at him questioningly.

"If she wakes up before I get back, keep her in here," he said, before opening the door. "And if anyone except me comes through this door…" he said, looking over his shoulder with pure red eyes. "Kill them immediately."

* * *

Tywin glared up at the two men from his place before the Iron Throne. As expected, the Warden of the North was not making things easy for him. "I don't believe that you quite grasp the seriousness of your son's crimes, Tywin" Ned Stark growled, his dark gray eyes flashing with cold fury. "He attempted to _murder_ my son! You're lucky his head is not mounted on a pike back in Winterfell!"

Tywin let out a growl of his own, his fist clenching by his side as he stared back at the northern lord. Robert stayed silent, his dark blue eyes flicking back and forth between the wolf and the lion.

"No. You are the lucky one here. If you had done _that_, then I guaranty I would have responded in kind!" he said, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "After all, a Lannister pays his debts."

His gaze shifted to Robert. "Unlike some, who instead choose build and build upon the debt they already have, and then spurn the collector when he offers to waive the fee!" he said, his baritone voice filling the hall. The King scoffed, leaning forward on his throne. "Watch your mouth. You are addressing the King," he rumbled, his own eyes flashing with a bluish fire. "Of course, I am still considering your offer. Half the Crown's debt for your boy's pale ass off the wall? Seems like more than a fair trade. If it weren't for the fact that he tried to kill me friend's son!"

"I hardly believe knocking someone out of a tower by accident qualifies as attempted murder!" the Lannister said, his icy cold green eyes locking with the Stark's. The Wolf Lord growled, his hand gripping the pommel of his sword so hard his knuckles began to turn white beneath the gloves he wore. "By accident?" he asked, taking a step forward. "You think any of this was by _accident?_" he growled.

In a snap of motion, Ned yanked his sword from his scabbard, looking ready to run Tywin through at the drop of a hat. "Bran watched him push him out! He watched him as he fell!"

"Ned!" Robert interjected, raising his voice to get his friend's attention. "Lower your weapon immediately! Do you want to start a war?" he rumbled.

As much as Robert would have loved another war, he certainly didn't want one with the man who essentially owned over half the Kingdom. And that's what exactly what Lannisters had.

"If I may say," Tywin said, his hand falling away from the pommel of his own sword. "I have it on good account that Bran's memory of the events is hardly accurate."

"From your spies, probably," Ned growled, before once again being silenced by a look from the King. After a moment's hesitation and a glare from Tywin, the Warden of the West once again spoke. "From what Brandon could tell them, Jaime was in the room of that tower with another person, one whom Bran should have been close enough to see. I find it odd that he was able to identify my son as his assailant, when he could not even recall the face of a person standing not six feet in front of him!" Tywin said, looking up at the throne.

Robert scoffed. "If you want to talk about medical shit, take it up with the Maester. I have neither the time nor the patience to hear it. What's your point, Lannister?!" he asked.

This negotiational shit was really starting to get on the large King's nerves. If he had his Warhammer with him, well, this would have been an entirely different kind of "negotiations" altogether.

Tywin sighed in exasperation. "What I'm saying, your grace, is that my son was sent to the wall on little more than hearsay…by a _child _no less. A child who, by all accounts, is probably giving faulty testimony. What I'm offering in return for my son's safe return from the wall is more than fair compensation for Lord Stark's imagined slights."

"_Imagined sl…!_" Ned began, before a gesture from the King pulled him up short.

"I'm tired of this bickering, you two," Robert said, before leaning back in his throne. "If the Lannister wants his son back so bad, let him have the brat!" he decreed, rolling his eyes as he did so. He rarely got involved with actually running his kingdom, but even he knew that the crown was in huge debt. And most of it was owed to Tywin Lannister. It would be better to just give into his wishes and be done with it.

Ned turned towards the Baratheon with a look of utter betrayal on his face. "But Rob, how can you say that? My son nearly-"

"Your boy's fine now, isn't he Ned?" Robert asked, sending the Stark a sidelong glance. Ned drew up short, his teeth sinking his bottom lip in frustration. "Yes," he finally said reluctantly.

"Then enough of this idiocy! Give the bastard what he wants and be done with it! I'm tired of this diplomacy pig-shit anyway," he said, before turning to stare at Tywin. "You'll have your boy, Lannister, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain. As of now, Jaime Lannister is hereby excused from the wall!" he cried, before slamming his hand down on his chair with a note of finality.

Tywin smirked while Ned gaped. The wolf worked his jaw up and down for a moment, before finally setting it into a scowl and stalking down the steps of the throne. As he passed Tywin, the wolf lord took a moment to send the lion the most hateful glare he could muster, before pushing past him and stalking out of the court.

Tywin could barely repress his grin as he bent low in a bow, his gaze meeting the Baratheon's deep blue eyes. "You have my thanks, your grace. I shall send the raven immediately!" he said.

Robert just rolled his eyes again and stood up. "Whatever. Just don't bother me with this trivial nonsense again," he said, before moving off the dais and disappearing through a side door.

From behind a pillar on the other side of the throne room Voldemort allowed a frown of his own to creep across his face. While it would be a pain to take over a kingdom loaded down with innocuous debt, but he did not want Jamie to be spared any of the punishment that had been inflicted on him.

Voldemort's scowl deepened in thought as his mind raced for a solution. Maybe there was a way to get his grandfather to write off the debt while still ensuring Jaime's stay at the wall would be permanent.

His eyes flashed red as an idea occurred to him, and a positively evil grin spread across his face.

_'Actually,'_ he thought. _'It won't even be that hard, really.'_

* * *

Tywin had a rare smirk on his face as he watched the raven wing away from the rookery, a note firmly strapped to its foot containing the orders for Jaime Lannister's release from the Wall. Soon enough, Jaime would be back at Casterly Rock, recuperating from his trials.

No, Tywin couldn't be happier as he turned away from the night sky, his thoughts drifting towards the warm, comfy bed that awaited him back in his chambers.

He did not see the raven suddenly jerk in midair, before falling paralyzed from the sky into the waiting arms of his youngest grandson.

Red eyes gleamed as they stared down at the petrified bird, a sinister smile once again spreading across his face as he unraveled the Lannister's note. The raven would be on its way soon again of course, only this time with a different message. A message that absolutely did not mention Jamie Lannister's release from the Wall.

* * *

"It's not burning me?" Annie gasped as the flame in her hand danced over her fingers, highlighting her face with the brightly colored orange hue. Voldemort smiled silently, exceedingly pleased with the progress of his new disciple.

Since she didn't have a large core, and he had quickly realized that she would have great difficulty with wandless magic, he had decided to train her only in elemental magic, which considerably less energy than any of the other 'real magics' like he used. The strength was actually drawn from the surrounding resident energy in the air, rather than from the wizard or witch themselves. This meant even a weak or beginning practitioner (such as Annie) could learn to control powerful elemental magic.

The trade-off, however, was that controlling it was incredibly difficult due to the nature of elemental magic. Energy not belonging to a wizard normally didn't want to obey, and so constantly attempted to escape that wizard's control.

Which just made Annie's adept handling of the flames all the more impressive.

"Of course not," Voldemort said, clapping his hands in praise. "It belongs to you now, after all!"

It had been precisely one week since she had entered the Red Keep, and quite a lot had changed in the Dark Lord's life. Taking care of Annie and finding her suitable clothes had been simple enough, but learning to take care of an innocent child of barely 8 years of age had proved to be quite a different challenge altogether. Especially after he had learned that Annie couldn't read, write, or perform simple arithmetic (something he was working very hard to rectify).

He watched as the fire flickered over her fingers, reflecting off her bright red hair and making her appear one with the flickering hear. He supposed he had opted for the element of fire first because of that hair; he could be poetic like that sometimes,

The destructive nature of fire was just an added bonus. One that Voldemort would definitely enjoy utilizing to his advantage.

"Excellent work Annie," he said, drawing a smile from the excited girl. "Now you only need to learn how to control the fire, and make it bend even more to your will. After that, only your imagination can limit what you will be able to do with it," he said, a twinkle of excitement appearing in his deep blue eyes.

Annie beamed at him, her smile as radiant and pure as the sun. During the short time she been with the prince, she had come to love him greatly. He was so much kinder than any of the other Lords that had been described to her in stories, and she couldn't be happier.

To be praised by her 'big brother' like this was truly an honor.

"Thank you master! I will not disappoint you!" she promised, before looking down fondly on the beautiful mark on her arm: jet black, and emanating a warm feeling that always came with being in the prince's presence.

The mark of her master and savior.

She would follow him anywhere… If she only realized the price then, she would had ran away and never looked back.

**I'm getting myself into trouble with all these sinister predictions of the future... Can't wait for grown up Voldemort, all the fun will happen then. ^^  
Also I'm thinking Voldemorts next follower should be a boy but I can't figure out a good name... Any suggestions? **

**Comming up: The raven will return from the wall and Robert will have a little accident. In other words: the shit hits the fan!**


	12. Well fuck

**Well that didn't take long did it? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the lovely Arudon this chapter bacame awsome! The first part with Jaime and Jon is all him!**

Jaime pulled the cloak tighter around himself, shivering as the biting cold still managed to worm its way underneath his many layers to tickle his skin. Green eyes stared out at the barren, frozen wasteland before him with pure hatred. He hadn't counted on staying _nearly_ this long. _Fuck_ the Starks… no fuck Tommen. He didn't know how or why, but he was convinced that Tommen was responsible this.

The devil child.

Jaime didn't hate Tommen because he thought he was Robert's child, although that was as good a reason as any to do so. He hated Tommen because the brat simply _wasn't human_.

Sure he _looked_ like one, but Tommen was one of the greatest deceivers Jaime had ever seen. He could play anyone from the age of two, and every move he made was calculated. Like a changeling.

It was a terrifying thing to witness when Tommen's eyes focused on someone: his pupils would contract, his face would grow stony (despite his cheery exterior) and then his sinfully cheery voice would come wafting out of that perfect mouth of his. His words were almost seductive, and he could use it to force anyone to do almost anything.

Jaime knew this better than anyone else. After all, those eyes had been on him the day he confessed to have pushed Bran Stark out of the window, despite every facet of his mind telling him not to.

Jaime sighed and looked down to the base of the wall, his eyes meeting nothing but an unending sea of black. The fires burning around him seemed to serve as the only beacon of light within this God-forsaken place, and he felt eerily like a passenger aboard some mighty vessel, plowing through waves of ice. Below him lay the unfathomable depths, filled with vicious monster and bewitching sirens, constantly whispering in his ear, urging him to join them in those icy depths.

This was his life now: alone atop this blasted chunk of ice, "guarding" the rest of the kingdom from even _more_ice. And there was nothing his father could do to get him out of this one.

He would never see Cersei again…. But then again he would never see Tommen again ether.

Thank the gods for _that _small blessing.

"Oi, Lannister," a voice calls from behind him, and Jaime turns abruptly to see a figure approaching him from behind. A dark black cloak is slung over his shoulders, typical of the night watch, but that long, curly black mane was unmistakable. Jaime's eyes met those of Jon Snow, the bastard's wintry gray orbs dancing in the light of the torch he held aloft. "What are you doing up here?"

Jaime let out a bark of laughter, just barely managing to get the sound out around his chattering teeth. "What's it look like?" he chuckled. "Defending the Seven Kingdoms from the Terrors beyond the wall! Hopefully after a few more days of it my balls will be frozen enough that I can _beat_them to death."

Jon frowned, his gray eyes flashing in disapproval. "You may not think it, but what we're doing here is _important._We are the only thing standing between whatever's out there and our homes."

Jaime blinked.

Was this man serious?

Despite his shivering, the corners of Jaime's mouth still somehow managed to tug upwards in a genuine smile. "Tell me then, bastard," he said, noting with interest how the other seemed to bristle. "What do you see when you look out there?" he asked, casting his hand behind him and motioning towards the blackened abyss.

Jon perked up with interest, before stepping a few steps closer to the Lannister and peering over the side. The wind whipped past the both of them, sending the wolf's curly black hair billowing to the side, while almost extinguishing their torch. "I see the True North," he finally said, turning to stare inquisitively at Jaime.

The Kingslayer rolled his eyes. Of course he did. The fool. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, the sarcasm veritably dripping from his voice. "Well then I guess we're all safe then! Because Jon Fucking Snow is here to protect us from the monsters of the True North."

Faster than the younger could react, Jaime's hand snapped out and grabbed him by the front of his cloak, yanking him in close. The smaller man shivered as piercing green eyes bored into his own, the Lannister's fury forcing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand one end.

"Let me make something clear to you, _bastard._There is _NOTHING_ out there! Nothing but sticks, stones, and ICE. In _there!_" he violently pointed behind them, somehow managed to encompass the entirety of the interior of the wall. "Are the only threats you'll encounter here! The scum of the Seven Kingdoms!" he spat.

The smaller male's gray eyes widened in anger, before he furiously shoved the older off of him. "The scum of the kingdoms?" Jon asked, a sardonic grin playing across his face. "I guess we can add a Kingslayer and attempted Child Killer to their ranks then," he said, before reaching down to pick up his fallen torch. "You've been summoned by the Lord Commander. I'll relieve you of your post," he spat, before turning back and facing away from Jaime.

The Lannister let out a final chuckle, before turning and heading inside, shaking his head quietly at the boy's foolishness.

This was his life from now until the forseeable future.

What a bunch of shit.

…

Voldemort stalked quietly down the hallways, his magic softening his footfalls and allowing his small form to blend into the shadows even better than usual. His bright, crystalline blue eyes tracked his target: the imposing, leather-clad form of the Stark patriarch, the Wolf Lord's face set into an even deeper scowl than normal.

What was that idiot up too? Was he actually going to talk to Cersei about his suspicions?! No, he couldn't be _that _stupid.

Voldemort had noticed Stark playing detective earlier this week, what with the man snooping around King's Landing, visiting all of King Robert's bastards and rifling through the old library. At first he had been pleased: if Stark voiced his findings to the King, then there would be hell to pay. He was sure that Robert, violent man that he was, would probably go on a rampage, killing his mother, brother, uncle… Voldemort would have had to stop him before he got to his sister of course.

He had grown rather attached to that little airhead.

But now! Now Stark was acting like a fool.

…

He did.

He actually did.

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, had just sealed his fate. Voldemort's blue eyes bled into red as he watched from the shadows of a doorway as the Wolf-lord growled at his mother, Cersei's angular face pulled taught in a guarded, feral expression.

Voldemort shook his head. _The man was a total fool! _WHY did he tell her he knew about her and Jaime?! What an _idiotic _thing to do.

Voldemort face-palmed in frustration. Well, he would have to talk to Stark sooner than expected, that's for sure.

Voldemort sighed as he slowly removed himself from the window, his small form moving unnoticed through the hallways and away from the courtyard, drawing nary a glance from the surrounding courtiers.

His eyes slowly trickled back to blue as his mood calmed down, while his mind started to work through how to solve this. Cersei couldn't do anything to hurt Stark while his father was still in power; he and the King were old friends after all. While he may not be good for much in the ways of running the Kingdoms, Robert _was _loyal to his friends when it came down to it.

Voldemort frowned. Come to think of it, his father should be returning from his hunt any day now.

…

Voldemort almost choked on his lunch as the guard's words reached his ears. His Father? A hunting accident.

No.

NO.

_**NO!**_

This was not good. Terrible. Awful! _Ruining!_

His fist clenched in his lap, and his eyes became riveted to the table. Not out of grief, mind you, but because this was probably the greatest threat to his security.

Because if Robert died, then that left… _Joffrey…_ as the heir to the throne.

Gods forbid.

Voldemort knew his mother would do the best she could to protect him, but not even _she_could hold off Joffrey's insanity indefinitely.

This also made Stark's _stupid _decision to warn her even more crippling. Now, he had no way to guarantee his safety. Or… anyone's safety really. In fact, could he even trust his _mother_ anymore? Her devotion to Joffrey was unquestionable at this stage but….

Voldemort rubbed his face, wiping the troubling thoughts from his mind. Calm down. You can do this. The world isn't ending just yet.

Now is not the time to panic. That comes later.

First things first though: he needed to talk to his father, and evaluate his condition. Possibly even alert him to Ned Stark's discovery, fi the Wolf Lord has not yet acted upon it.

Next, he needed to publicly declare his mother a harlot and his brother a bastard. That should at least slow them down, at least for half a day. After all, the court had a much higher opinion of their lovable Prince Tommen than their brutish Prince Joffrey.

Still… there was Littlefinger to consider. And there was the matter of determining Ned Stark's position on all of this. And then there was the prospect of having to defend his own right to the throne.

Yes, this was not going to be easy. But at least he already knew how to solve that last problem. Pushing his plate of food away, Voldemort slid off his chair and exited the room, moving as quickly as he could down the corridors.

He needed to find some parchment and a quill.

…

A sorrowful, teary-eyed glance was all it took to have the guards stepping aside hastily from the King's doorway. Voldemort hated how he still had to use this doe-eyed front, but he couldn't deny its effectiveness. A small shudder wracked his body (totally on purpose) which just reinforced the persona of a grief-stricken son he was trying to portray. "Please, sirs…." He said quietly, adding an appropriate warble and sniffle to his voice. "May I see my Father? I heard he was close to death, and I just wanted too…."

He trailed off, before turning his gaze to the floor and allowing fake tears of anguish to leak down his cheeks.

One of the guards stepped forward, his face remorseful but firm, "I'm sorry my lord, but no one can enter-"

"Van!" the other guard hissed, elbowing him in the side. "The boy's Father is about to die. Open the bloody door!"

Van froze, before nodding and shamefacedly unlocking the door. Voldemort pushed past him, his head bent to conceal a satisfied smirk. The door swung shut behind him, before the click of the lock being set back in place reached his ears.

Crystalline blue eyes landed on the rotund form of King Robert, the fat man's bulk evident even from across the room. "Father!" Voldemort cried and rushed to the bed, where the King's own identical blue eyes blinked open wearily.

"Uhhhh.. Tommen?" Robert asked confusedly, his eyes drifting about before finally locking with Voldemort's. Now that he was up close, Voldemort could definitely see what everyone was making such a fuss about. The King looked terrible: his skin was paler than he had ever seen it before, and despite not having lost any of his weight, his face appeared sunken. Red veins spiderwebbed across the whites of his eyes, while sweat beaded his brow, evidence of a high strung fever.

He probably didn't have much time left. A few days, maybe even a few hours at the most.

Making a quick sweep of the room with his eyes to ensure their privacy, Voldemort bent over the King, patting his sunken cheek to get the King to focus on him.

"Father, I know it's hard, but I need you to listen to me now," he said quietly, before pulling out a piece of paper he had concealed within his robes. Holding it aloft, he allowed the man's eyes to focus on it for a few seconds before laying it down on his enormous chest.

"I need you to sign this document. It will make me the rightful heir to the throne. Your throne," he said.

Robert looked confused for a moment, before frowning, his mind slowly awakening to his surroundings.

"What do you mean boy? I didn't know you wanted to be king!" Robert managed to chuckle, cracking a grin as he did so.

"I don't, Father" Voldemort lied, drawing another confused (almost bemused) glance. "But I don't want this Kingdom to fall into Joffrey's hands."

Robert chortled, this time with more force. "And why would you be worried about that?!" he asked.

"Because Joffrey isn't your son." Voldemort said.

This statement finally seemed to snap Robert out of his pain filled reality, and his pupils dilated in alarm, finally in full control of his faculties.

"What are you saying Tommen?" Robert's voice was cold and sharp. Excellent.

"Father, Uncle Jaime didn't push Bran Stark off that tower for no good reason. Bran was climbing the tower for fun, and when he looked through the window he saw Jaime and Mother fucking," Voldemort explained, each word only serving to increase the shocked expression on Robert's face. "I believe Uncle Jaime and Mother have been having an affair throughout your marriage, and it's resulted in the sick creature that is Joffrey!" he whispered.

Robert's nostrils flared, his eyes now full of hate. "And what about you Tommen?" he asked, his hand coming up to grip Voldemort by the front of his tunic. Even in his weakened state, the wizard had no doubt that the man could crush him like a twig. "Are you also Jaime's bastard?" The venom was clear in Robert's voice.

Voldemort looked down at his Father, his gaze full of disappointment. "Please Father. Are you saying I am _not_ a Baratheon?" he said, casually running a hand through this raven hair while their eyes again met each other.

Silvery blue locked gazes with identical silvery blue, before finally Robert released his son and shook his head. "No… You're a Baratheon alright," he muttered, cursing his foolishness. How could he not have seen this before!

"Now, sign this, and make me the rightful heir," Voldemort commanded and handed Robert the paper and a quill.

Robert sent him one last, long suffering gaze, before nodding and reaching out, grabbing the pen and quill and scribbling his signature.

…

Voldemort was reading in his room when the guards entered unannounced. One look at their faces, and Voldemort instantly knew his father had died. He supposed Joffrey had finally started to play king, and (just as expected) his first move would be to humiliate his impudent little brother.

He put on a surprised face and tilted his head. "Yes?" he asked innocently looking between the two with faked (but nevertheless very convincing) confusion. The guards hesitated: he was still the castle's little angel, after all.

"Your brother asked for you," one of the guards said, reaching out a hand towards Voldemort. "Whatever for?" Voldemort asked, but nevertheless closed his book and took the guard's hand, scooting off his bed as he did so. "I don't know, my Prince," the guard said, his face drawn tight into a conflicted expression. Together, Voldemort and the guard left the room, proceeding down the hallways to the throne room.

…

Upon entering the vaulted hall, Voldemort immediately noticed his mother standing beside the throne. Voldemort smirked silently: with her presence, the options of what Joffrey could do to him had just been severely reduced.

Still, of those left, none of them were particularly enjoyable.

"Welcome brother!" Joffrey called from his seat upon the Iron Throne, not even bothering to hide his glee.

"Hello big brother" Voldemort said, meeting Joffrey's sadistic stare with his own (fake) confused gaze. "Why did you call me here?" he asked, looking up at his mother questioningly (who, in fact, seemed a little surprised to see him).

Joffrey smirked, slumping in the throne to casually grip one of the pommels serving as the arm rest. "An interesting question, little brother. But first, don't you think you should kneel before your new King?" he asked.

Voldemort forced his mouth to fall open in feigned shock. "_New _King?" he yelped, before frowning in thought. "So, that means…"

He turned to stare up at Joffrey with tearful filled eyes, drawing sympathetic glances from everyone present. "Father's dead?" he asked softly, to which his brother responded with a curt nod. "Yes. And as his first born son, I know inherit the throne for myself."

Voldemort shuffled, his head hanging low and tears leaking down from his eyes, seeming to be the picture of abject mourning, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Everyone around the court (and Cersei included) felt their hearts skip a beat. Poor little thing….

Fools.

"Well…" Voldemort said, finally lifting his head to meet Joffrey's vindictive gaze. "Congratulations then, my King."

Joffrey nodded, his ego having been stroked almost to fruition. "Thank you. And, since I am the new King, that makes you heir to the throne. That is, until I can get my Lady Sansa to pop out a son."

He waved his hand, as if dismissing the thought. "But as the current heir to the throne, I must insist that you have proper associates, and not that raggedy little girl I've noticed you running around with!" Joffrey explained.

Voldemort tensed, his magic flaring to life for a moment and almost causing his eyes to flash red. He reigned it in quickly, not wanting the fake tears to evaporate too soon.

Cersei (and most of the court) turned to Voldemort, looking incredibly surprised.

"Is this true Tommen?" she asked. Voldemort contained his glare and instead looked sheepishly up at his mother.

"I was lonely, and I wanted a playmate! Her name is Annie, and she's really nice, I promise!" he said hurriedly, playing with the hem of his too-big shirt for added effect.

Cersei frowned, not entirely convinced. "Where is she from? Anyone I know?" she asked, obviously thinking Tommen had taken up with some servant's daughter.

Voldemort bit his lip. "She's from Fleabottom, and she's an orphan, so I don't think you'd know her," he said. Everyone in the court mumbled praises of the young prince. A Lord such as he? Taking in a young, underprivileged orphan? What a generous soul.

Cersei, however, was far from pleased. "WHAT?" she shrieked, forcing everyone in the court to wince in agony and make Voldemort want to pull out her vocal cords.

Joffrey, however, looked _beyond_ pleased.

"Well, we can certainly determine that soon enough. I actually just sent some guards to fetch her. She should be along shortly." he explained. Voldemort curled his fists, hoping Annie didn't get caught.

…

"Come back here little girl!" A guard shouted as he ran down the hall. Annie didn't even pause to look over her shoulder, instead only focusing on the hallways before her, dead-set on getting away.

Tommen had warned her what could happened if the guards took interest in her, and she would do anything to avoid displeasing him.

She turned the corner and dove for the playroom door. After placing her hand squarely in the center, she felt the warmth of Tommen's runes sweep through her, before the door unlatched with a soft click. Swinging the door open, she tried to slam it shut behind, but unfortunately a guard managed to snag his foot in the crack and force his way inside.

Annie backed away from him, a panicked look etched across her face. He had seen the secret room!

Tommen was going to be so mad at her.

"What is this room?!" The guard exclaimed, looking around in confusion. His eyes landed upon the bubbling cauldron, the scorch marks on the wall, and the countless scrolls littering the ground. With wide eyes, he whirled about and faced her in shock.

"Witch!" he screamed. "Just wait till the queen finds out you bewitched her son!"

Annie cringed and backed away, shivering in terror. The guard began to move towards her, before a flicker of motion caught his eye. He spun about just in time to see a spear of green coming right towards him.

A shriek escaped his throat, before two rows of venomous, powerful fangs snapped shut around his throat. The rest of Ares's body caught up to him, the thick, oak-like trunk of his body wrapping around the guard as blood spurted from his torn jugular. The coils of the basilisk's mighty body tightened inexorably around the guard, the muscles flexing beneath his green tinted scales as a series of snaps and crunches emanated from the unfortunate man's body.

Annie began to sob hysterically, and seeing her despair Hel slithered over towards her, the slightly smaller basilisk wrapping her more lightly muscled body around the little girl in consolation, the warmth of her scales providing a soothing blanket of comfort. A final gurgle left the man's throat, before his body went limp in Ares's grip, his eyes glazing over. Loosening his coils, Ares let the guard drop to the floor, his body striking the stone tiles with a heavy *THUMP!*

A gasp of shock from the corridor prompted her to look, up, where she met the horrified gaze of the other three guards. Seeing her, the three abandoned any sense of duty for self-preservation and turned tail and ran.

"Oh no," Annie whispered as she closed the door.

…

Voldemort tucked his body behind the pillar, watching with a mix of glee and annoyance at the ensuing debacle the throne room had devolved into. Shortly after his brother's announcement, Lord Eddard Stark had come marching through the door, a veritable pack of Northmen at his heels. He had declared Joffrey a bastard and that he should step down.

Voldemort was relieved for the distraction but, couldn't help the desire to smash Stark's head in for his stupidity. To challenge the crown directly without any trustworthy backup was the _height_ of foolishness. It came as no surprise when Littlefinger betrayed Stark, leading to the massacre that was now unfolding.

It was actually fairly easy to slip away in the ensuing chaos, sliding down the corridors in an effort to find Annie. A quick wordless spell (one linked to her mark) revealed her to be hiding in the playroom. Relieved that she managed to make it to safety he made his way to the room.

Upon entering, he froze. Annie was sitting in the corner crying, her hair and dress disheveled and covered in spatters of blood, while Hel had draped her body across her legs and shoulders and was quietly hissing to her in an attempt to calm her down (a futile effort, considering the girl didn't speak Parseltongue). Ares, on the other hand, looked to be in the process of swallowing a man, as evidenced by the pair of legs protruding from his mouth. Voldemort cringed in mild disgust as the noise of bones and muscle breaking and crushing beneath the weight of the magical snake's muscles reached his ears

Upon hearing the door shut behind him, Annie looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Scrambling out of her corner, she tossed herself at his feet, looking up at him pleadingly. "Tommen, I am so sorry! They saw! They saw the room!" She sobbed. Voldemort's eyes flashed red and he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up. She shrieked at the pain and grabbed his wrist.

"Look at me!" Voldemort commanded. Annie reluctantly looked up, and Voldemort wasted no time or gentleness to dive in to the girl's mind, where the event still played fresh. Voldemort hissed in annoyance before letting Annie go, the girl falling into a heap on the floor and continued sobbing.

Voldemort stalked out of the room, his magic thundering around him. No, no, no! This could not happen now!

**Amagad! Whats going to happen?! I know but still this is so exciting! Not the next chapter but sometime soon there is going to be a little timeskip, and then it is going to be more awsome than ever! But you will have to wait until I finish my bachlor thesis for the next one... probably... Did I tell you guys I had moved to Bolivia? I don't think so... Well anyways, I'm in Bolivia for this semester which is quite different from Sweden I must tell you but I kind of like it. ^^**

**See you again next time! (which is the chapter when Voldemort leaves King's landing, where will he go? O.o)**


	13. Naughty brothers

**Well here it is... without a beta... hehe. I am looking tho and will soon re-publish the chapter! Thanks all of you who volunteered to beta, I did not expect there to be a lot of offers. So anyway, I am back! Bolivia was... okay... Coming from a country with one of the best internet connections in the world it was challenging and living three weeks in the jungle in a tent, cooking by a fire and looking for caimans at night... It was interesting. But I feel like my coolness level has gone up! So anyway enjoy this temporary chapter!**

Voldemort grumbled as he packed everything in the playroom inside a chest. Stupid, disgusting, pathetic, little **SLUT**! Thanks to his red headed slave Ares and Hel's safety was compromised! He'd have to move them to his room for now. And as for Annie… As much as he would love to give her to the guard's her life was unfortunately to valuable for his future. He still didn't know how many magic users there was in this world.

Bran and Annie was the only ones he had found this far. Because of this Voldemort had enchanted Annie's hair and face and thrown her into the kitchens and ordered her to stay. He hoped she would refrain from doing anything stupid for now.

He was grateful for the distraction Eddard Stark had provided for him, as of now he was supposed to apologize to the crown and be sent home. Good riddance, Voldemort thought. He had a conversation with Bran the evening before telling him what was going on.

Bran had pleaded him to look after Sansa when Arya and Eddard returned home and as the great lord he was he had promised… not that he actually would. It was just something he said for Brans comfort. He turned to his basilisk and pointed at the magically enlarged basked he had brought.

"_You need to hide in there for a while_", he explained much to the dislike to the two snakes.

"_Why?!_"

"_I don't want to!" _

"_NOW!"_, Voldemort ordered and the basilisks entered the basket. They looked as close to sulking as a snake could and Voldemort couldn't help but feel a little amused. Now he only needed to move everything to his room and take away the enchantments on the door so the guards could "break in".

* * *

Oh no he didn't, Voldemort face palmed as he heard of Eddard Starks execution. Why is everyone an idiot? Why can no one think rational? Voldemort had been about to go to sleep when the news reached him. He had been busy with emptying the playroom all day and hadn't encountered many people. He dismissed his main servant and pulled up the covers.

Voldemort did not look forward to take over the throne in the midst of war, if there was to be war he would have preferred to have started it himself. That way he could keep control.

Voldemort rubbed his temples in frustration, Bran was not going to be happy about this… while the boy had no way of escaping him he rather have willing followers. Voldemort's thought grew dark as he remembered Severus betrayal. He wanted to avoid that if possible.

Still he would be amazed if anyone had even a fraction of his amount of magic in this world. He felt a little disappointed at the thought. No one would pose a challenge to him when he grew into his full power. Voldemort shook his head, now was not the time to speculate on the future. He still couldn't afford to revel his magic and he needed to find a safe place for Hel and Ares.

Voldemort looked down on the basket by his bed, which contained the (magically enforced) hibernating basilisks. In their magic sleep they would feed on his magic and grow faster than normal. And Voldemort wanted them big but as he needed to hide them still, he preferred not to keep them like this for a long time.

He closed his eyes, tomorrow. Tomorrow he would figure everything out.

* * *

Joffery had an everlasting smirk on his face. He was finally king! He could do whatever he wanted! The kingdom was his! It did not occur to the young king that he may have responsibilities now that he was king, but having Robert as a role model may have contributed to Jofferys lack of understanding what being king meant.

Joffery strutted down the corridor, torturing Sansa with her beheaded father yesterday had been fun. But now he looked forward to teaching his little brother his proper place. Joffery despised his brother, Tommen always did things better than him and he was beloved by everyone he met. But now he was king and he could dictate his brother's whole existent.

What would he do to him first? Make him fight the hound? Make him eat from the floor? Or maybe clean his shoes… with his tongue! Ha! This was going to be fun!

* * *

Voldemort enjoyed a slow morning in his room. He knew the guards were looking for Annie, and his mother had placed extra guards outside his room to keep her from "bewitching" him further. Ha! If they only knew.

Suddenly the door opened making Voldemort looking up from the book he was reading. The hound had an uneasy expression on his face as he stepped into the room. Well, my brother surly does not waste any time, Voldemort thought grimly as he put the book down. What should he do? His brother was a sadistic bastard, which he normally would not be so against he knew those kind of people could be very useful, but now that was directed at him.

Voldemort was powerful, he was intelligent, he was beautiful. In other words, he was perfect. The thought of having to crawl under his brother's rein was as about as revolting as a thought as having to eat muggle excrement.

Still Voldemort followed the hound, much to his dismay it was not the throne room he was being lead to but his brother's private rooms. Dammit, what is that idiot up to now? Voldemort took a deep breath before entering his brother's chambers.

Joffery was sitting comfortably on a large chair with leader stuffing. His eyes shone with sadistic thought and Voldemort closed his fists. He'd have to decide how far he would go to keep his secret safe. He took a quick glance at the hound. The man seemed very uncomfortable but also very curious, Voldemort had suspected the hound to have figured out that something was not right about him, but because he had never voiced his thoughts Voldemort had let him be.

Now it seemed the hound hoped to get some answers about him. Unfortunately, Voldemort didn't know if he was wrong or not.

"Welcome dear little brother!" Joffery exclaimed and sat up straighter in anticipation. Voldemort stopped in front of his brother and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Any reason for sending for me brother?" Voldemort asked calmly, not giving away his inner turmoil. Jofferys expression darkened and he gave Voldemort a mad smile.

"You have been very naughty little brother! Always so disrespectful, always showing off and always thinking you are better than everyone", Joffery shook his head.

"I am your king and you still act high and mighty in my presence, I should have you executed for treason. But I am a merciful king", Voldemort almost laughed at that. Either Joffery was so insane he didn't perceive himself or he just didn't care about his own actions.

"I will give you a chance to earn my forgiveness", Joffery continued and stood up. It annoyed Voldemort when Joffery loomed over him. No one should be higher than him!

"Is that so", was the only answer he deigned to give his brother and that seemed to annoy Joffery. Joffery slapped Voldemort across the cheek sending his head to the side. Oh. No. He. Didn't.

Voldemort wiped his head back to Joffery sending his magic out to push him forcefully back into his chair. He heard the drawing of a sword and slowly looked over his shoulder to the hound.

"What are you?!" The hound screeched backing away.

"MONSTER!" Joffery screamed before Voldemort silenced him. Voldemort sighed rubbed his temples.

"Ah damn… this wasn't supposed to happen", Voldemort looked at his brother, who was still screaming by the look of it. Voldemort almost gently caressed his brother's cheek.

"How I hate you brother, how I would love to end your life right here, right now. But that would label be a kinslayer as well as a kingslayer, and I have no desire to be either… for now at least", Voldemort spoke in a low gentle tone and with every word Joffery grew paler.

The hound felt paralyzed. This boy was so different from the gentle prince you could see playing in the court yard. What should he do? By the way Tommen ignored him he doubted he could defeat him. If Tommen had seen him a threat he would keep an eye on him.

"It is you brother, who should now your place, and that place is beneath me", Voldemort whispered. Then his magic knocked Joffery out, making him slump in his chair.

"He will not remember this, it will only be a dream to him", Voldemort explained as he turned to the hound. He assessed the knight, the hound was in a defensive stance staring at him with fearful eyes. Voldemort considered the situation for a moment and then nodded.

"You must kidnap me", he stated and raised his chin in a superior manner.

"What?" The hound spat.

"I no longer want to be in Kings Landing, you will take me out of the city and travel Westors with me", Voldemort explained. Realization spread across the hound's face.

"I will be excited if we are caught", he said in a tight voice. An evil smile crept over Voldemort's face.

"Then you better not get caught", he grinned and the hound swallowed hard. This was the prince true self.

* * *

By night fall Voldemort, Annie and the hound left the city on horseback. Annie looked incredibly awkward on the sturdy pony the hound had gotten for her. She would no doubt be in pain tomorrow. The thought made Voldemort smirk, he hadn't forgiven her yet for her slip.

He looked back at the city walls, finally he could start building his empire.

**So yeah, Voldemorts great adventures in Westeros begins. Woop woop! So were will he go? HINT: Melisandre may appear in the next chapter. ^^**


	14. On the road again

**Holo everyone it's me Barbasulrico again! Hehe I been watching to much simply naillogical lately. ^^"**

**So a new chapter posted, yay! I have not found a new beta yet... much because I havn't been looking very hard. But I hope that will accept me and this story for what it is. Average writing by an non-english speaker. If I by chance find a beta that I feel comfortable working with I will do that but for now I am on my own. **

**Sorry, I am rambling. Please enjoy!**

The wind whipped and the waves clashed against the wall of Storm's end. Stannis stared out over the waters with a deep frown of his face. He thought about what Melisandre had proposed. He king? That Roberts children wasn't his own but bastards of Jaime Lannister. If so, he would be the next in line. Could he?

"My king", the seductive voice of Melisandre disturbed his musings. She walked up to him, caressed his shoulder and kneeled before him. He glanced at her before returning his eyes to the sea. Yes, he could.

* * *

The hound tried to keep his eyes of the prince, but when something beyond one's comprehensions was presented before you it was hard not to stare. They been on the road for few weeks now and whenever their supplies were running out they found a farm or traveller's whom were happy to provide them with everything they needed. Tommen didn't even introduce himself, he just walked up to them, spoke with his silver tongue and everyone obeyed him.

The hound was also very confused over where they were going. The only time Tommen had left the capital was on the royal families travel to Winterfell and Tommen spent most of that journey inside a cart. He should have no idea how to get anywhere but the boy never hesitated when choosing direction. Not that the hound was sure where they were going but still. He wasn't going to ask; he wasn't about to give the little brat the pleasure of explaining anything to him in the condescending voice he used on the little girl.

That was another thing that bothered the hound. The little girl Annie, she never complained and did anything Tommen asked but he still treated her like she was something you scraped of your shoe. The times he had tried to interfere had ended awful, Tommen had actually made him hit her. The hound still didn't understand how that had happen but ever since then he stopped try to defend the girl. Tommen hitting her gave her a bruise, him hitting her could seriously injure her. He sighed and swept his eyes at the surrounding.

* * *

That evening Annie sat by the fire, gently playing with the flames. She was getting better at creating shapes and controlling the size. She loved the fire, it was warm and safe. She felt protected and not so alone. Alone was a common feeling ever since she disappointed Tommen, she wished she could take it all back. She wished Tommen would be her friend again.

Annie frowned as she forced the tears back, she didn't want Tommen to think she was a cry baby. She would work hard until Tommen forgave her. She tensed as she heard footsteps behind her, they were to light to be the hounds so she knew it was Tommen.

"You are getting better, very impressive", Tommen said in a collected voice before walking to Ares' and Hel's basket. Annie felt warmth spread through her chest and the tears couldn't be hold back anymore. He had forgiven her, she knew it.

* * *

"Ser Clegane", Prince Tommen's voice made the hound turn and look at the boy. He was just finished skinning the rabbit the little girl brought to him. He was still very impressed and confused over when she would have had time to hunt. He was even more confused over how she killed them, the only sign of injury on them was burn marks on their throats.

"Yes", he answered with his ruff voice. He eyed the prince with suspicion, the little brat was up to something. A pleasant smile was plastered on his smug face. Yes, defiantly up to something.

"I have decided to bestow a great honour upon you", Tommen spoke softly and raised his hand. Almost instantly a heavy pressure surrounded the hound. He gasped and tried to move away from the force. The pressure increased, forcing him on his knees.

"What are you doing?!" the hounds eyes filled with anger as he watched the prince walk closer.

"As I said, I am bestowing you a great honour few will ever receive", the words were spoken almost a whisper but the hound had no difficulty hearing them and the threat behind them. Few times in this life had the hound ever felt so helpless, there was no escape from the suffocating force holding him.

"And what is that?" Clegane almost choked on his words, it was getting hard to breath.

"I'm giving you a choice", Tommen stood directly in front of the hound now. On his knees the knight was still taller than the boy but the authority radiating from Tommen couldn't be mistaken.

"Either you die here, right now, or you become my loyal servant", the fear bit Clegane's heart. This little boy would either crush him or make him a slave.

"And how will you ensure my loyalty?" He knew it was stupid to ask, the question may remove the choice from him. Maybe that was what he really wanted? He didn't want to ask for his death, he was too weak.

"I will mark you and after I mark you… you can never escape", Tommen's eyes turned red as he spoke. Demon child, the thought crossed Clegane's mind. Tommen smirked, as if he had heard.

"I am going to take over this world, this world will be mine. You want to be a part of that world or will you leave it."

The hound swallowed hard, he knew it was crazy but a part of him got curious. A part of him wanted to see what this boy was capable of.

"Mark me then and show me", he barked. The red eyes lit up with glee and the devil smirk grew larger. That was the last thing he saw before pain consumed him and everything went dark.

"Are you okay?" Clegane grunted and tried to open his eyes. When they finally opened a sweet round face meet him. Annie looked concerned as she slowly stroked his hair. Clegane tried to adjust his position on the ground but was meet with a soaring pain.

"Try not to move yet, your body is still bonding to Tommen's magic", Annie explained and smiled.

"It's amazing isn't it? His magic. It will keep us safe you know. He will always be able to protect us now", Annie signed wishfully. The hound stared at her, the prince had her completely brainwashed.

* * *

Voldemort glanced over at the sleeping forms of his followers before returning his gaze to the fire. Soon they would be at Storm's end, soon he would meet his uncle again. But something felt off. The closer they got the more magic filled the air. At first he'd become excited at the prospect of a new follower but now… This force was powerful but different. It wasn't solid, it didn't have a specific host but seemed to surround the air. It reminded him of the power he felt at Winterfell when he touched weirwood tree. Was there such a tree here? He didn't know.

Oh, how he hated not knowing. Voldemort signed, he waved his hand, putting up the wards for the night before laying down to sleep.

* * *

Melisandre frowned at the fire, something was coming. Her lord warned her, she would have to either bring it into the light or destroy it… she would not let anything stand in the way of her lord.

**Not a lot of Voldemort in this chapter I know. But next time he will be confronted with Melisandra and the true plot for this story will be reveled! Or not... yeah probably not. That will remain hidden for now... maybe forever we will see... Okay now I'm just teasing. It's just that I have such an ambitious storyline planned ... I will stop now. Forget I said anything! (No one reads these notes right?)**


	15. Because the night is dark

**I felt inspired to write the next chapter much earlier than intended. Oh this is probably one of my favorite chapters... even if it didn't turn out exactly as I intended. Do you ever just start writing with a specific scenario in mind but as you write it just changes? **

**Well anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Voldemort had a deep frown on his face as they rode up to Storm's end. Something was in there, magic but it was different from wizard magic. Annie seemed to have noticed Voldemort's mood and tried to cheer him up, mistaken his suspicion with frustration or anger.

"I'm sure your uncle will be excited to see you, and you will get to sleep in a bed again. Maybe Ares and Hel will get to stretch while we are here", Annie chattered.

"Ares and Hel?" The hound asked which shut Annie right up, panic rising up her chest. Not again.

"It is fine Annie", Voldemort reassured her and the change was immediate. Annie relaxed but remained quiet. She needed to be more careful, she knew Tommen wouldn't accept her making multiple mistakes.

Luckily for Annie almost all of Voldemort's attention was on the castle before them. His magic buzzed under his skin, preparing to release his full power at a moment's notice. If there was going to be a fight he was going to end up on top.

* * *

"Uncle!" Tommen ran up to Stannis hugging his waist. He had grown quite a bit, Stannis thought fondly. He put his hands on Tommen's shoulder as he kneeled before him. Gotten quite tall to, Stannis added as he had to slightly look up as he kneeled in front of the boy.

"Tommen, what on earth are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Stannis asked. He was very surprised when a guard told him his nephew Tommen stood outside the gate's with only one knight to protect him. Sure, the knight was the hound but still he was surprised Cersei would allow Tommen to travel at all, let alone with so little protection. Tommen looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well… I'm sure you heard about father", Tommen whispered in a shaky voice. Stannis nodded and patted Tommen gently on the cheek, offering comfort.

"Before he… died. He left me this", Tommen took out a piece of parchment giving it to Stannis.

"He told me he found out that mother hadn't been faithful to him and that Joffery wasn't his son… and that I was the rightful heir", Tommen explained frowning slightly. Stannis eyes widened, so the rumours were true.

"I didn't know what to do… so I told Joffery."

Oh, that couldn't have been good, Stannis thought.

"But he attacked me and tried to kill me", Tommen's voice shook slightly.

"But Ser Clegane saved me and brought me out of the capitol. I didn't know what to do, then I thought I should get help. That I should have someone help me support my claim… I thought of you uncle", Tommen looked up. Staring into Stannis eyes and Stannis felt his heart clench.

"Of course I will help you Tommen", Stannis hugged the boy tightly. The son he never had.

* * *

That night as Stannis thrusted into her she whispered in his ear.

"My king, the boy is young and inexperienced. You are more fit to rule for now. But his king's blood make him useful to us. With the power of his blood you will be the greatest king there ever was."

* * *

In the morning Voldemort was enjoying a tome with his breakfast. The strange magic still in the back of his mind. Stannis had yet to join him and Shireen but Voldemort didn't mind. Him and his cousin shared the habit of always reading when eating so there was no need for small talk. Shireen was quite happy to finally meet Tommen. Her father always spoke well of him. What had made her even more happy was the fact that Tommen hadn' t made any comment of her grayscales.

"Tommen", Voldemort looked up from the text to see his uncle walk in.

"I have thought about our talk yesterday and I will still help you but you are still very young. I shall take the throne and when you are ready I will step down for you", Stannis explained not looking at Voldemort as he sat down.

A cold rage was stirring inside Voldemort. Someone was playing with his pawn and he didn't like it.

"Also Tommen, my priestess wishes to speak with you. I have arranged the war room for you after breakfast", Stannis added biting into a piece of smoked ham. Voldemort immediately stood and marched out.

"Tommen?!" He heard his uncle call after him but he didn't listen. It was time to meet this threat head on.

He didn't know where the war room was located but he followed the magic, that irritating magic. He hit a big door with his magic and it bolted open. By the windows a woman in red stood, she turned around at the sound of the doors.

They said nothing for a long while, just stared at each other. Finally, the woman decided to speak.

"You must be Prince Tommen", Voldemort felt her words laced with magic intended to seduce and ensnare. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and sent out a burning pulse as a warning. Her eyes widened and her stance turned more defensive.

"I am Melisandre, red priestess of the Lord of light", She explained and took a step forward. Voldemort also stepped forward, the doors closing behind him. No one would be able to open them.

Voldemort closed his eyes and felt the magic inside the room. Now he understood why the thought the magic so weird, it was attached to the priestess but it didn't come from her. It was given to her. The power was not her own.

"Is that so", Melisandre knew that the chances were slim but she still needed to ask if the boy would be willing to serve her lord or if she would have to subdue him against his will.

"The lord is impressed with your power and wishes you join him on his quest to purge the world of darkness", she opened her arms in a welcome and at the same time she offered the addictive magic of her lord for the boy to taste.

"I serve no one", Voldemort hissed and unleashed his magic. The force made the castle tremble. But Melisandre had been prepared and her lord hit back with equal force. Melisandre was shocked at the power the boy possessed, she never thought any other being than a god could hold this kind of power.

Melisandre felt something enter her, R´hllor. Her body started to burn with pain, mortal bodies were too fragile to hold deities for very long. The lord of light knew he had to act quickly. He threw his fire towards the boy, intending to end him.

Voldemort felt the fire come, it was hot as fiendfyre. Fear crept through him, no he would not die again! Quickly he dissapparated for the first time in this body. He appeared in the room prepared for him at Storm's end. Without explanation, he grabbed Annie, the hound and his possessions with his magic and dissapparated again.

* * *

R´hllor left his priestess leaving her to fall to the ground gasping in pain. This boy was no mere human. He could become dangerous… he needed to be dealt with somehow.

* * *

Voldemort gasped and panted, wide eyes and on his hands and knees. That power. Only he should have that power. He shook with fear and rage. He would not be defeated! Becoming king wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough. Voldemort turned his eyes to the sky. If that what it took he would do it somehow. He would become a God.

Beside him Annie tied to talk to him, to ask him what was happening. But there was no answer. The hound shivered, this was not going to end well.

**And the true goal of this story has been reveled! I think I am going to do a little skip now... probably. So next time you meet Voldemort a lot of things will have changed. So don't be alarmed!**


	16. Purple really suits you brother

**So I just realized that soon a 1000 people will be following this fic... I mean whaaat?! I am so flattered that so many read my story and it is also a little embarrasing since I know the quality of this could be much better. But I just wanted to say thank you to all that read my fanfiction. A shout out to all my American followers, I hope this chapter can distract you for a little while. **

Two days before the purple wedding, a small ship entered King's Landing. When the ship docked two figures stepped into the docks and started walking into the city. One of them was a woman. The woman had thick black hair falling down her back in a half up do. Her lips where painted black, her lashes where heavy on her eyes causing them to be half closed. She was dressed in a flowing quite scandalous black dress that showed off her large chest. Spider web like patterned lined her arms, neck and chest. When walking through the streets of King's Landing the crowd parted quickly in fear. Not for the woman but the large beast following her.

The body was a of a man, a large man. He towered over the people of King's Landing casting a dark shadow as he walked. His head was covered in a metal mask shaped like a dog and around his neck a thick shackle was locked around his throat and a chain connected to the collar was held by the woman. Scars were littered around the man's body and some scars seemed to have a green tint in the light. The odd pair travelled along the main road of the city ignoring the people as they walked.

"I think I'll enjoy this place", the woman spoke glancing back at her companion. She only received a grunt as a response.

"Let's find a place to stay for now and then I want to visit the brothels. I need to find out what the competitions like", she chattered. Her words were spoken in a light tone but a dark promise lied behind them. The man growled and tugged on his chain.

"None of that now! Can't have you miss behave in public. Don't worry my love, you know I only have eyes for you", the woman smiled and threw her hair slightly. This appeased the giant making him return to his zombie state.

Damn you Tommen… it's your fault I must drag this beast around, she thought and clenched her fists.

* * *

Two days before the purple wedding two figures entered King's Landing from the main road on hoarse back. They rode next to each other, keeping close.

"You have to show me where you grew up now that we are here", the man chirped in a happy voice. He ran a hand through his white hair admiring the city. He was in his twenties wearing simple grey pants and a brown jacket. His skin was slightly darker making his white hair and blue eyes stand out.

"Well we will pass Fleabottom on our way in, but it isn't much to see", the girl explained. She had red hair tied in a knot and a black cape covered most of her form. She was about ten-twelve years old but sharpness in her features gave her a more mature look.

"You think he is here yet?" The man asked smiling at her, his bubbling personality shining through.

"Probably, I think he wanted to bring Ares and Hel into Red Keep before the wedding started", the girl answered.

"You think Spider and Hound made it okay?" The man mused.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"What if the hound went berserk during the trip?"

"Trystan do you really think Spider would have let that happen? She got him wrapped around her fingers. Don't worry", the girl rolled her eyes.

"You're right", Trystan held up his hands up in defeat.

* * *

"_Stay here and don't be seen", _Voldemort instructed the large serpents crawling out of the basket in front of him. Hel was about as large as Nagini been and Ares was even bigger. Their prolonged time in stasis had matured their eyes so Voldemort made had instructed them never to look at him or his followers.

Voldemort adjusted his hood, he'd grown up quite a bit these past years. Bran had been his main source of news since he crossed the narrow sea after his first encounter with a god. But when Bran had to escape Winterfell, after that his information sources had been slim at best.

He hadn't found his sister yet, something at agitated him quite a bit. Where could she be? He shook his head. He could find her later. Now he needed to look around the Red Keep, he had also promised Bran to look for his sisters. Apparently, the royal wedding wasn't between Joffery and Sansa but between Joffery and Margery Tyrell. Voldemort sighed, he should have positioned spy's in King's Landing.

* * *

"Petyr Baelish I presume", Spider smiled at the man as he came to meet her. She stood in the entrance hall of one of his brothels. Petyr glanced at the massive form behind her before looking at the black woman in front of her.

"Yes, and whom may I be speaking to", he asked putting on a charming smile and extended his hand.

"Lady Spider", Spider answered and placed her hand in Petyr's. He gently placed her lips on the back of her hand. He startled when the beast behind her growled and quickly took a step back.

"Be quiet Hound", Spider snapped and glared.

"This is business and you will stay out of it!" Petyr raised an eyebrow.

"And what business can I offer you my Lady?" He asked smirking.

"Oh, yes I'd like to buy all your brothels", Spider smiled and opened her eyes fully. Petyr shivered as he saw that the spider webs on her extended to her eyes as well. Petyr stared at her shocked. What?! She wanted all his brothels?!

"And what do you intend to do with my brothels?" He asked wary. Normally he would have laughed in her face and told her to leave but his plans for the royal wedding made him hesitate.

"Why run them of course", Spider smiled a humourless smile. The air in the room suddenly got thicker. Petyr frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, please take your leave", he said in a tight voice.

"Very well, it was worth a shot", Spider giggled and turned to leave. The beast following her as she tugged on the chain but not before Petyr caught a glint of a bloodshot eye from inside the dog helmet.

* * *

Voldemort entered the room and his followers immediately turned to him. Naturally he had been there first but entering last gave the most effect.

"Spider I need you to set up a network as soon as possible, but beware of Varys. He already has little birds everywhere", Voldemort instructed.

"My lord, it would be much easier if I didn't have the dog with me all the time", Spider smiled as she spoke but her irritation shone through. Voldemort's eyes flashed and a wave of magic hit her, making her take a step back.

"Sorry master, I spoke out of line", She bowed her head and cursed herself for speaking before thinking. She was still not used to taking orders from others. In Meereen she had been her own boss, owning several brothels and other questionable business.

"For now the hound will stay with you, I cannot have him losing control right now", Voldemort snapped at Spider before turning to Annie and Trystan.

"Did you find out anything about the war?" After Annie and Trystan had told everything they found out about Stannis and the north, Voldemort sent his followers away, he didn't want them associated with him yet. It was time to visit his mother, she was his safest bet at finding out were Myrcella was. After that he could inform his dear brother he was back and make sure he was removed from this world. Not by his own hands of course, other did his dirty work for him.

"My Lord", Spider walked closer to him with a bowed head.

"Yes?" Voldemort raised one eyebrow.

"It seems as Petyr Baelish have plans for your brother as well as Lady Sansa", Spider spoke in a gleeful voice. Voldemort smirked maliciously.

"Oh, is that so?" Spider nodded and peeked at her lord through her thick lashes.

"Well isn't that just fantastic!"

* * *

Cersei stared out over King's Landing, sipping on a glass of wine. Tomorrow her son would be married to Margery Tyrell, dirty little bitch she was and Cersei's father was still insistent on her marriage with Loras Tyrell. Not that she would ever allow that to happen but it still was extremely annoying. A knock on her door had her frowning, who disturbed her at this hour? Joffery? She turned and set down her cup.

"Yes?" The door opened slowly and a boy stepped inside. Black raven locks framed his pale face and high cheekbones perfectly, giving him a regal look. He was tall and a little lanky, still hadn't grown into his long limbs. The eyes striking blue, reminding her of someone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?" She spat out, wary of the stranger in front of her.

"You wound me mother, can't a son seek his mother's comfort anymore?" The words were sweet but the tone was dripping in sarcasm. Cersei froze, staring in disbelief at the boy. Could it be? How old would Tommen be today? Thirteen? Her stone façade melted away and she rushed forward cupping the boy's face. Yes, she would never forget that condescending expression of her darling baby boy.

"Oh Tommen", she whispered and hugged him tight.

"Where on earth have you been?" Tommen gave her a quick squeeze before forcefully steeping out of her arms.

"I been to some of the free cities across the narrow sea, it has been a most fruitful journey", Tommen explained to Cersei's disbelief. Tommen had always been independent and strong but when he disappeared she had been sure he was kidnapped. He had only been eleven years old!

"So why did you come back?" She asked picking up her winecup again.

"Well my precious brother is getting married, isn't he? I couldn't possibly miss that", Tommen said and smiled innocently. A smile Cersei no longer trusted.

"I wanted to meet with you first mother and tell you I was back. I shall also tell Myrcella, of course. She seems to have change rooms, where is she now?" Voldemort tried to keep it conversational but inside he was raging with impatient. Cersei's face darkened and she turned back to the windows looking out.

"Your uncle found it fitting to send her to Dorne to be married to the Martell heir", Cersei spoke with bitterness. Suddenly she was pushed forward by a raging energy. She caught herself against the windows. As suddenly as the force had appeared it disappeared. She turned around watching her son with fear in her eyes. Had Tommen done that?

"Is that so", Tommens smile seemed tighter now.

"Well then mother, I must take my leave. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

The guests started gathering and taking their places in the septa. Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion and Sansa standing in the first row of Jofferys side. Cersei kept looking around, would Tommen show up? She hadn't told anyone what had happened and she was very nervous. Then, a form came and stood beside her, she turned and looked at her son. He wore fine quality black and silver robes, not very appropriate for a wedding but he looked dashing. Her little boy looked so grown up.

Tywin noticed her daughter had turned to face someone beside her and he peeked over her shoulder. A young boy looked at him with ice blue eyes before turning to face the front again. Tywin frowned, something about him seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Cersei turned back, facing the altar again, a small smile on her lips. Tywin frowned, not a lot could make her daughter smile. Then he realized, he looked back at the boy.

"Tommen?" He asked. All the people around him turned to look at him. Voldemort looked back at his grandfather.

"Yes?" Before Tywin had a chance to come out of his confused stage Joffrey entered and the ceremony began. Voldemort wasn't surprised that his brother didn't seem to notice his presence, Joffery had always been self-centred (Voldemort is the one to talk…).

Voldemort took the time to observe his sister-in-law. She obviously had her own agenda for marring his brother, quite ambitious, and he was impressed at how she seemed to have made Joffery fall for her. Quite hilarious really.

Voldemort looked around and caught the eye of Olenna Tyrell, she stared at him with suspicious eyes. He shot her an innocent smile and a small wave. He had to watch for that old lady as well, Olenna Tyrell was known for her cunning.

* * *

"Brother, that was a wonderful ceremony", Voldemort walked up to his brother with open arms. Joffery looked at him, frozen, confused.

"Tommen..?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ah yes, when I heard you were about to get married I rushed home. Can't miss my brother's big day can I", Voldemort laughed before turning to Margery.

"Welcome to the family", Voldemort gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. She looked as confused as his brother, and all the other people around them for that matter.

"I thought you were dead", Joffery stated and frowned deeply.

"Oh no, just been traveling a bit", Voldemort answered.

"I'll see you later, I brought some great gifts for you from across the narrow sea", Voldemort added before moving away to allow others to congratulate the couple.

* * *

A seat for Tommen had been quickly thrown together at the head table. There was a lot of confusion among all the guests, making it hard to keep attention at the newlyweds. Voldemort had been place next to Olenna, during the meal Voldemort tried to keep the glares at Tyrion to a minimum but he was still furious at him for sending his sister away.

Voldemort glanced at Oberyn, he would have to have a chat with the man before organising the retrieval of his sister. For now, he had to pretend to enjoy his brother's wedding.

"So you´ve been traveling Prince Tommen", Olenna spoke in a no-nonsense tone. Voldemort smirked, you've got to have an appreciation for sassy old hags.

"Yes, it has been lovely", Voldemort smiled at her. He gave her his most innocent and sweet smile. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"So why did you leave?" She asked, unaffected by Voldemort's charm.

"I think you can imagine why my lady", Voldemort chuckled, sipping on his wine. Right then some dwarf jesters entered the stage in front of the head table, they started a play of Joffrey's bravery in battle. In Voldemort's opinion that was funny enough even without the jokes.

After the play his brother started taunting his uncle and while he didn't particularly like his uncle right now he had to smirk a little at his wittiness and roll his eyes at his brother's tactlessness.

"Look the pies!" Margery exclaimed putting the people out of their awkward misery. His brother as arrogant as ever slicing the pie and his new wife serving him.

"Where are you going uncle? You are my cup bearer remember", Joffrey reminded their uncle as he tried to leave with Sansa. Voldemort glanced at Olenna.

"Is the show about to start?" He whispered. Her eyes snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes as she observed the young prince. Joffery started chocking and coughing.

"Oh my", Voldemort hid his smirk with is cup before putting on a confused and worried face. Olenna didn't miss this but she turned her focus on the dying king.

* * *

"Lady Sansa", Spider stepped in front of her and the man escorting her. Sansa looked at her confused, she had never seen this woman in her life. The man took out a knife and pointed it at Spider.

"I am a friend of your brother Bran, I come to take you and your sister away", she explained ignoring the man completely.

"Your Brans friend?" Sansa asked hesitantly.

"Yes, your sister is already with us. She would very much like you to join her, she seems very afraid", Spider explained. Sansa gulped, now she didn't have a choice. She wouldn't leave Arya, ever since their dad died her little sister had been subjected to Joffrey's abuse. Sansa had tried to protect her as much as she could and through their pain the sisters had grown close.

"I'll come with you."

"Lady Sansa, you must come with me!" The man yelled. He gurgled as a blade was pushed through his throat. Sansa yelped and jumped away.

"Don't worry Lady Sansa, we wouldn't hurt Bran's family", Trystan said as he pulled his sword out of the mans throat. Sansa suddenly regretted her decision.

**Okay I just want you to know that I've been dying to include Lady Spider for so long! She is my favorite of all Voldemort's followers right now! It is going to be so great! You'll have to tell me if you get tired of her if I get out of hand with her scenes. ^^**

**As some of you might have guessed the beast following Spider is the hound, also known as Ser Clegane. More on how and what he has become will come later. If you want back stories for all Voldemort's followers just tell me and I will write something up. For now their pasts are all in my head. **

**Next chapter: Margery will try to lay her moves on Voldemort and the grey sparrow will enter the picture. **

**p.s arn't impressed that I wrote such a long chapter all by myself?! I know I am. See you next time!**


	17. Long may he rein

**Hello everyone! So ever since I hit a 1000 followers (which is crazy by the way) I keep checking the traffic graph for this story daily. It is so addictive to see how many people click on this story daily and to see were you guys are from. Thank you everyone who follows this story, it makes it a thousand times more fun writing it knowing people actually reads it!**

**Enjoy! **

Voldemort entered the room, he looked over at Trystan before turning to the Stark girls. He assessed them. The year's bed ridden had turned Arya to a thin sickly looking thing. She stared at him with vary eyes, she clearly remembered their previous encounters. Sansa had allowed some hope to enter her eyes but she still was skeptic. Sansa held her sisters hand, the years together seemed have brought them closer.

"Lady Starks, pleasure to see you again. I assume Trystan has treated you well", Voldemort once again glanced at the white-haired man. Trystan just grinned and crossed his arms.

"Yes, he has been kind enough", Sansa spoke softly not wanting to agitate the young prince. Trystan had told them about Tommen's friendship with Bran and had promised them they would be safe in this room. Arya moved the covers a little lower and tried to sit up straighter on the bed. She felt vulnerable not being able to move as she wanted. Voldemort exhaled and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Lord Tyrion has been charged with the assassination of my brother", as he spoke he watched Sansa's expression carefully.

"He didn't! He wouldn't!" Sansa immediately protested. Tyrion had been kind to her and her sister, shielding them from Joffrey. She owed him so much. Voldemort sighed, he had been afraid she would react like this.

"Sansa, I need you to witness against your husband. Telling everyone of his plan to assassinate my brother", Voldemort explained. Sansa rose, staring in disbelief and frustration at Tommen.

"I won't! Tyrion is innocent! Please you must believe me!" Sansa shrieked.

"Wither I believe you or not is irrelevant, I want you to do this even if Tyrion is innocent", Voldemort explained pinning Sansa with an annoyed glare.

"What?" Sansa whispered. Arya felt dread inside her chest. Tommen was truly evil and she knew that he would do what he had to, to make Sansa do as he said.

"Sansa, I will get you two out of King's Landing. I can arrange for you to go anywhere you want. Winterfell, your ant, the wall to your brother. Anywhere. You just have to tell the court your husband arranged the assassination of my brother", Voldemort calmly explained. Arya shivered, was it just her or was the room getting colder.

"And if I don't?" Sansa whispered closing her fists. Voldemort's gaze landed on Arya.

"Then you will be charged together with your husband, if you lose you will at minimum be locked up in prison… I don't know what will become of your sister… she is in such a fragile state", the words were spoken softly but the threat made Sansa step closer to her sister to protect her. Voldemort shifted his eyes back to Sansa.

"You'll be safe inside this room. My mother is currently searching the castle for you. Don't let her find you", Voldemort turned and left the Stark sisters. He wasn't worried about Sansa not doing as he asked, he just had to make sure they didn't tell Bran later.

* * *

Voldemort looked at his brother, trying to keep the smirk of his face. What a complete idiot you were, he thought almost fondly. If Joffrey had been his little brother instead of an obstacle to the throne, maybe Voldemort would have allowed himself to enjoy his brother's idiocy. Voldemort glanced over to his mother, he was impressed. A mother could truly love anything as long as it came out of her. It amazed him.

That meant she loved him to, the thought was foreign to him. Love was never for him, power was for him. But he couldn't bring himself to mind, his mother and of course his sister was allowed to love him. As long as they didn't stand in his way.

"Your brother is dead", Voldemort looked up at his grandfather.

"It seems so", Voldemort answered and looked back at his brother. Curious where is grandfather would take this.

"You know what that'll mean?" Voldemort glanced at his mother. She stood stone faced looking at Joffrey.

"It means that I will become king", Voldemort said.

"I what kind of king will you be?" Internally Voldemort snickered. What kind indeed.

"I don't know, we'll see won't we", Voldemort said softly. Tywin frowned a bit.

"Yes, but what kind of king do you want to be?" Voldemort looked up at Tywin.

"The kind of king who bring the world to its knees", both Cersei and Tywin looked at Tommen in shock.

"Excuse me", Voldemort walked out of the sept trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

"Long may he rein", the room called out. Voldemort smirked, feeling the crown on his head. He was king. He sat down on his iron throne for the first time. He frowned a bit, quite uncomfortable. He discreetly cast a cushion spell, then he relaxed. There we go. Spider, Annie and Trystan stood in the back of the room watching him. When Annie noticed him looking at them she waved, still so foolish. But he would allow excitement for now. They would all be hard at work soon enough.

As people started coming up to the throne congratulate him Voldemort looked around the room. His eyes paused on Lady Margery, she smiled sweetly at him. The kept from frowning and turned back to the people congratulating him. He knew his family would want him to wed as soon as possible, but there was no way in hell he would share his crown with anyone.

No, he was king and he would do as he pleased. If anyone asked him to marry he would turn them down… thoroughly.

* * *

"_Master the light disturbs my sleep_", Ares complained as he climbed the chair in which Voldemort sat. He was going over the crowns current state.

"_Ares don't whine, it is beneath you", _Voldemort answered and scratched the basilisks head mindlessly. There was a lot to do. He felt the wards to his room signalling someone trying to enter. He quickly rose and instructed the basilisks to hide under his bed. Since claiming the royal chambers for himself he had brought Hel and Ares here. It soothed him to have them near.

Voldemort heard the knock and went to open his chamber doors. Lady Margery stood outside holding a candle.

"Can I help you milady?" Voldemort asked, not opening his door enough to seem welcoming. This seemed to throw Margery of a little but she soon regained her poise.

"Did I disturb you my king?" She spoke softly. Voldemort had no doubt this woman was used to men fawning over her. He would agree she was very ecstatically pleasing. But he was above the pleasures of the flesh, he was to be a god after all.

"Yes", Voldemort answered and leaned against his door frame.

"So, if you could make this quick", this threw Margery off completely.

"Oh, I am sorry, I simply wished to meet you my king", she explained her cheeks were turning slightly red.

"And now you have, good night Lady Margery", Voldemort closed the door in her face and went back to his documents.

**Okay so this turned out a little different and shorter than planned but I thought Tyrions trial should have its own chapter. So that is why it ended here. I will write some backstories to the followers eventually but I can't decide if there going to be filler chapters or ifI should put them in a separate story. **

**So that is all for this time people, I'll start working on Tyrion's trial... So do you guys have any guesses as how it will go? D**


	18. To kill or not to kill?

**Hello everyone! I got inspired again! Or more like... I don't want to do school work so I do this instead. ^^"**

**So here is Tyrion's trial... kind of... maybe not so much. :P**

The trial of Tyrion Lannister was just about to begin, the room was full with people gathered to see the spectacle. Spider had a fan covering the lower half of her face as she looked over the crowd.

"You'd think someone is about to get naked, everyone is so excited", she whispered to Trystan who was standing next to her.

"It's too early to exclude the possibility", Trystan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Spider snickered and shook her head.

"Keep it in your pants or our Lord might just decide to cut it off", her smile widened as Trystan cringed a little.

"Is Annie coming today?" Trystan shook his head at Spiders question.

"No, she is gathering recruits all day today, while the master of whisperers is busy with the trial."

Spider looked down at her tattoo covered arms, the looked so innocent but they held so much power. They were gifts from her lord and she cherished them.

"We'll have to come up with some new designs then, what do you think will be their area of expertise?" Spider mused.

"Well if Annie finds suitable candidates I think he would want them to be more physical, we might get more hounds on our hands", Trystan smirked but Spider just looked disgusted.

"Oh, I hope not. That process making him was just awful, it haunts me to this day", she shivered slightly as she recalled the first ritual she ever attended. Trystan just shrugged.

"Have you started figure out how to collect bodies yet? He wanted a lot of them", Spider commented raising her fan slightly.

"Yeah, I already collected about 50, but they will start to smell soon if he doesn't take care of them soon", Trystan frowned. 50 bodies could smell up the whole red keep, and keeping Ares and Hel from eating them was a pain. Suddenly the hall quiet down as King Tommen entered the court.

* * *

"Today we call Tyrion Lannister to trial for the murder of the recently deceased Joffrey Baratheon, I King Tommen Baratheon will hear the witnesses today and lay judgment on the accused", Voldemort declared to the court before sitting down of the throne. In the corner of his eye he could see his grandfather frown. He knew Tywin wanted to judge the trial, HAH! Like he would let him do the honours.

"Call in the first witness."

Cersei obviously had meddled whit Tyrion's witnesses, not that Voldemort minded. But when his uncles old whore went on the stance he rolled his eyes.

"Please remove the trash from my court room", he hissed and waved his hand at the guards. Shae, Cersei, Tywin and Tyrion seemed utterly chocked by his statement.

"Now wait, she was Lady Sansa's handmaiden for a long time", Tywin protested.

"So, maids are gossip. Making things up to have a moment's attention. Remove her", Tyrion seemed very confused and just began to protest but was cut off by Voldemort.

"Bring in Lady Sansa", Voldemort called making everyone drop their jaws. When Sansa entered, everyone turned to stare. She walked up to the stance, she looked over at Tyrion with a look of despair. She couldn't believe she would to this to him.

Every word she spoke hurt and Tyrion stared at her in disbelief as she slandered him in front of the court. Tywin and Cersei still hadn't recovered from the fact that Sansa been in the castle without them knowing.

"I demand trial by combat!" Tyrion cried in outrage after his speech of utter hate. Voldemort smirked.

"So be it."

* * *

"Where was she? How did you hide? Why didn't you tell me? She killed your brother!" Cersei shrieked as they entered the war room. Tywin's eyes were very narrow as he studied his grandson. He didn't know if he was impressed or furious that the boy managed to hide Sansa in the castle. Voldemort turned to his mother, his gaze cold.

"What utter nonsense are you spurting woman, get a hold of yourself", he hissed. Cersei flinched back as the sharp tone hit her.

"Lady Sansa has explained to me what happened and she has been pardoned from prosecution. She and her sister as to be escorted away from the capital as per Lady Sansa's request", Voldemort explained as he walked up the grand table in the centre of the room. Cersei cried out in outrage.

"Tommen, you can't give them away! They are an advantage", Tywin protested.

"Lord Tywin, I know you wanted to have a seat in the north but that is obviously not going to happen. Sansa will soon be a widow and I want to keep good relations with Bran Stark", Voldemort explained.

"Tommen, Bran Stark is dead", Cersei spat. Voldemort sighed.

"Believe whatever you want, your king has spoken", with that Voldemort dismissed them. Bran's abilities were too important to risk losing and the brat had been whining about his sisters and family for several years now.

Now for the matter at hand, who was he going to put against Tyrion in the dual. If there even was going to be a dual, after his speech Voldemort would be surprised if anyone was willing to fight for his uncle.

But best be prepared anyway…

* * *

Voldemort frowned when he heard that Oberyn had volunteered for his uncle, why would a sworn enemy of the Lannister family volunteer to fight for the imp? Did he think the mountain was going to fight? Voldemort chuckled, it was true that he had not said anything when his mother started to prepare the man to fight but he had not approved. Silly fools, there were in for a surprise. Time to show them what my followers are capable off.

Voldemort looked over at Trystan and Annie, they were working on a training schedule for the new recruits Annie found in the city. Five had been approved by Voldemort to begin training and Spider had been instructed to prepare the ink for their marking immediately. Without wands Voldemort had to come up with other ways for his followers to channel their magic more easily.

He had created a tattoo ink with similar properties as a wand, he'd even gotten some tattoos himself. They were very effective tattoos and Voldemort had completely stopped using the wand he made from Lucifer's eyes. He kept it of course… but not for sentimental values and don't you dare suggest otherwise.

So, who was going to fight Oberyn? Voldemort smirked, let's create some mayhem.

* * *

Voldemort looked over the fighting circle, under a little tent Oberyn prepared for his fight. Tyrion seemed extremely anxious for the fight to start. Voldemort smirked, let's see if there will be a fight at all.

Ser Gregor entered the yard, fully armoured, he looked intimidating. He stepped up to the ring, prepared to step in and fight. Oberyn did the same, intent on killing his sister's murderer. Voldemort rose and stepped to the edge of the podium.

"We are gathered here today to witness the combat trial issued by Tyrion Lannister. Uncle, have you got a champion?" Voldemort's voice rang clear and the spectators quickly quiet down.

"Yes, I Oberyn Martell will fight for Lord Tyrion's innocence", Oberyn answered without taking his eyes of the mountain. Voldemort smirked, he had a feeling the Dorne prince was going to be disappointed.

"Then I call forward your opponent", Voldemort spoke. The mountain stepped forward ready to fight.

"Ser Gregor, whatever are you doing?" Voldemort asked tilting his head slightly. Confused mummers started rising. Cersei and Tywin frowned deeply. What was that boy up to now?

"I am here to fight", the mountain answered. Not the least concerned at being questioned.

"Have I asked you to?" This seemed to confuse both the mountain and the Dornish prince.

"The queen…"

"Did I ask you?" Voldemort interrupted.

"No…"

"Then I suggest you step aside", Voldemort dismissed.

"What is the meaning of this? I heard the mountain was going to fight?!" Oberyn protested.

"Well you heard wrong, this is to be your opponent", Voldemort gestured to the side were Annie stood waiting. The little girl took a deep breath, she was extremely nervous. This would be her first kill. Trystan stood of to the side frowning. He did not agree with letting Annie fight, she was much too young. But he guessed that was the point. The crowd yelled in outrage as Annie stepped up to the ring. Oberyn stared in disbelief.

"You will have me battle a child?!" He cried out.

"Yes", Voldemort simply answered.

"Tommen what are you doing?" Cersei hissed.

"I will not kill a child!" Oberyn protested.

"Then just stand there and let yourself be killed", Voldemort didn't speak loudly but the chill of his voice had everyone shivering. Tyrion chest felt tight, what the hell was his nephew doing?! Oberyn looked around, looking between the little girl and the boy king. This was not how this was supposed to go! Voldemort looked at his uncle.

"So Tyrion, are you going to let this proceed? Or are you going to confess to your crimes?" Voldemort asked feeling extremely sadistic and satisfied over the whole situation. Tyrion buried his face in his hands, feeling helpless.

Oberyn turned to the imp, hoping for the latter. He deeply regretted this whole situation. He felt tricked, killing children was not something he approved off.

Tywin stared at his grandson, he didn't know if the boy was a genius or mad. Probably both. Cersei held her breath, what would her brother do?

Annie didn't feel much better than anyone else, the suspense was killing her. She had to fight to keep the fire in her body from escaping.

"I… I confess to my crimes", Tyrion sobbed as he spoke the words. He could not be responsible for killing a child. This was not fair. Fuck Tommen, may he burn in the deepest pit of hell.

Voldemort felt all giddy inside, he loved when things went his way.

"Oh, well in that case I dismiss this fight. Guards, bring my uncle down to the dungeons. His execution will be held tomorrow in the throne room!" Voldemort declared.

Annie almost fell over in relief, Trystan was with her in a second pulling her away from the arena. Tommen had instructed them to be as low profile as possible.

* * *

Varys moved silently as he neared Tyrion's cell, he would have to move quickly is he was to free Tyrion and bring him with him across the narrow sea. Suddenly a woman stepped in front of him.

"May I help you Lord Varys?" She asked and crossed her hands in front of her skirt. Her tattooed arms distorted her outlines in the weak light in the dungeons.

"Who are you?" Varys asked as he discreetly pulled a knife from his sleeve.

"You don't know who I am? Well that is just excellent", Spider's smile grew wider.

"I am one of King Tommen's followers. I have been instructed to guard Tyrion Lannister until his execution tomorrow", Spider explained.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Varys hesitated, she was a woman but her aura made him hesitate to attack. Somehow, he knew she would kill a second before he made his move.

"Well then, I wish you good luck with that", Varys nodded before making a quick escape. Damn, sorry Tyrion I tried.

**So... yeah... guess who's gonna die next chapter? A+ if you also guess how. :D**

**Also, did you like the combat? I am very proud of myself for coming up with that. I am just unsure if Tyrion would have yielded... But the thought of writing a combat scene with Annie and Oberyn was just ridiculous so... yeah.**


	19. You got me scared to death

**I know alot of you weren't really happy when I crippled Arya... Those people won't be happy with me know either... **

**So enjoy?**

Tyrion looked up as the door to his cell opened, he was slightly surprised to see his young nephew join him in the dirt. Not that the dirt seemed to touch the silky green robes even though they nearly touched the ground.

"Uncle", Tommen greeted as he crossed is arms behind his back. He seemed to be alone but Tyrion wasn't convinced.

"Tommen, nice of you to join me. I would offer you a seat… but I wouldn't want to ruin your robes", Tyrion signed. He himself sat leaning against one of the wooden colons of his cell. Tommen smirked slightly and tilted his head.

"I never had anything against you uncle, aside from being a drunken whoremongrel you never stood in my way", Tommen's voice was soft and sent chills down Tyrion's spine. Tyrion frowned a bit, during the combat Tommen's intentions had been quite clear.

"And yet here I sit, waiting for my death", Tyrion couldn't quite conceal the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, would you like to know why?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

"Because I supposedly killed your dear brother?" Tommen actually snorted then.

"Of course not, I know who killed my stupid brother and I am currently thinking about what would be a proper reward to the person in question", Tommen got a considerate look on his face before grimacing.

"Knowing them they would probably prefer marriage", Tyrion signed in frustration at Tommen's musings.

"So why am I here then?!" He spat. He didn't want to hear this, he wanted to be alone until the inevitable end. Tommen's eyes flashed red and pinned a filching Tyrion with its intense gaze.

"I enjoyed myself these years on my own. I laid the foundation to my empire, I found followers and I could researched until I fallen asleep with my face in a book. It has been amazing being away from mother and it has been even more amazing being away from Joffrey but do you know whom I haven't enjoyed being away from?" Tommen hissed. Tyrion actually had to swallow a lump of fear, the air in the cell had become hard to breath and the corners seemed to become darker during his nephew's speech.

"So I'm going to die because I sent Myrcella away?" Tyrion said through gritted teeth. How petty could one person be?! Tyrion put his hands over his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Precisely", Tommen's voice dropped the temperature of the room something horrible making Tyrion start shaking.

"How am I going to die?" Tyrion whispered. He almost didn't want to know but at the same time he needed to know.

"Oh, it will be quite glorious. It will go down in history and you will always be remembered for it", Tommen's eyes glowed sadistically. Tyrion fought back the tears and looked up at his nephew.

"What is it?"

"That's the neat thing, there are three options. You can be scared to death, crushed to death or poisoned. Do you have any requests?"

"And how may I ask, are you scared to death?"

"You want to find out?"

Tyrion stared at Tommen, fully convinced of his insanity.

"Sure."

* * *

Voldemort entered the throne room where Tyrion's execution would be held shortly. He walked up to the throne with Annie, Trystan and Spider walking behind him. Causing confusion among the people whom had already arrived. Among them his mother, grandfather and the Tyrell's. His grandfather and mother whom had taken their places next to the throne frowned as the newcomers followed Tommen up to the throne. Everyone recognized the little red haired girl from the trial but not the others.

"Mother, grandfather move aside", was Tommen's only words before he sat down. Trystan gently moved the queen aside to make room for him and Annie while Spider did the same for Tyrion.

"Tommen, what is the meaning of this?" Tywin spat while staring at Spider with spite.

"Shut up", was Tommen's only response. Then he raised one of his hands to silence the court room. Everyone became quiet and looked expectantly up at their king. Nothing had been said as to how the execution would be performed. It was rare doing to inside the courtroom.

"Eveyone, you have come here today to witness the death of my uncle. He will be executed here today in this very room in a way that has not been used for a thousands of years. Outside Westeros, as I am sure you know, there are many cities and islands. One of them are called Basilisk island. I do not know how many of you are familiar with the ancient creatures called Basilisk so I thought I would educate you quickly before proceeding", Voldemort stood and raised both hands.

"_Ares, Hel come to me_", Voldemort called. As the two creatures slithered out of the shadows some people started screaming in fear. Good, thought Voldemort, then maybe they will listen.

Ares and Hel wore iron masks covering most of their heads and most importantly their eyes. Trystan had to stop Tywin from drawing his sword as the basilisks closed in. They quickly draped themselves over their master.

"These creatures are venoms and they have the strength to crush a man", Voldemort let his words sink in before continuing. The whole courtroom was tense with fear and confusion.

"But, many snakes possess these qualities. What makes basilisk's special is there eyes. When looking into their eyes you die. Their eyes will terrify you and you will die."

"To prove this to you, that is how my uncle will die. And I recommend you, that when I remove these masks that you will not look at them. You will die", Voldemort's gaze swept over the room, hoping most of them got the severity of the situation. If to many important people died, conflicts may arise. He didn't want to deal with that right now. Silence meet his gaze.

"Bring in the prisoner!" Voldemort called. Two guards followed Tyrion towards the throne. Tyrion's eyes widened when he noticed the enormous snakes coiled around his nephew. What was that? The guards left him at the bottom of the throne stairs before moving away.

"Ready uncle?" Tommen spoke calmly but Tyrion choose not to answered.

"I suggest all of you to avert your eyes now!" Voldemort called as his hands moved to the metal masks over Ares' and Hel's faces. Tyrion frowned confused.

"_Look at the little man in front of us and them close your eyes. Then you can eat him"_, Voldemort instructed as the masks came off.

Tyrion stared up into yellow eyes, terror rushed through him making his heart start pounding and ponding, then everything went black. He was dead.

**Any fans of Ares and Hel in the audience today..? ^^"**

**So okay Tyrion is dead but you have to realize this is Voldemort's story and he don't give a fuck which characters are fan favorites. And Just so you know, if a ceritan someone ever crosses the narrow sea when Voldemort sits on the throne he is gonna fuck that someone up! That is just how it is folks, deal with it. B)**

**So next up: Olenna may get a reward and the small counsel has a slight rearrangement. **


	20. Feminism

**Happy Valentine! Not that I celebrate valentine, it's just a normal university day for me. If you guys have any questions about wild boar's please ask, it's all I been reading about lately. I also just started playing Don't Starve... I always forget about the fire when it gets dark. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy Voldemort as king. I know I do. ^^**

As Tyrion's body hit the floor the panic spread inside the throne room, people started swarming the exit. Sadly, they would find it blocked. Two more people dropped dead before Voldemort felt like addressing the situation. Smirking he raised his hands.

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed inside the throne room, he also used his magic to make it ring over King's Landing. People froze and stared at him in confusion. Spider and Trystan who just finished putting the helmets back on the basilisks walked up to stand beside Voldemort. Ares and Hel followed them as they been instructed. His mother and grandfather stared at him, not sure what to make of the situation.

"This day is the day!" Voldemort declared.

"Today, history is made! Magic has returned to Westeros! This day marks the beginning of an era! This day, a new elite will step forward and rule! Today will mark the beginning of paradise! … for some of you… for others. For my enemies. This day marks the beginning of hell!" He raised his arms over his head and the throne room shook. People screamed and fell to their knees.

"Tommen Baratheon is dead! King Voldemort will from here on rule!"

"All hail King Voldemort!" Trystan cried out and fisted the air. He tried keeping a straight face but the excitement shone through.

Cersei put her hands over her mouth, what was this? What was happening?

* * *

"We need to assign master of coins for the council since Lord Bailish has gone to the Vale", Tywin said. His response to his grandson's declaration earlier this week was to wait and listen. Even with Tommen's apparent magical power he was still young and Tywin would provide his counsel. They were in Voldemort's old playroom, it had been transformed into his new office. Voldemort had even divided the room so his more questionable work where kept form his family's eyes.

"I would suggest Lord Tyrell, it would strengthen the crown to secure their loyalty", Voldemort only raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"And when the crown fall to his incompetence? What then?" Tywin frowned, he didn't like that Tommen questioned his decision. He should listen to his experience but self-preservation kept him quiet,

"And you have another person in mind?" Tywin smartly countered, sure that the prince hadn't come the meeting prepared.

"Of course, the one I have chosen has a large empire across the narrow sea and has agreed to take over the city's considerable depth. I still can't believe how stupid my father and brother were", Voldemort sneered smacking the parchment in front of him in frustration. Tywin frowned, maybe his grandson was more prepared to rule than he thought.

"We have never had a foreigner on the counsel before", Tywin pointed out.

"If you have a candidate that can pay the city debt, has a ridiculously large imperium and has magical abilities please present them now", Voldemort dismissed and went back to his paperwork. He was working on a declaration for the magical people in Westeros. Trystan was already planning his tour to collect useful followers for him.

His plans were moving forward, but not as fast as he would like. Tywin began to feel angry at his grandson's disrespect, the brat needed to learn who he was dealing with.

"Well then, if you excuse me my king", Tywin's voice was tight as he exited the room.

* * *

"Five new recruits today my king, and ten new bodies to the pile", Spider reported gleefully. Today had been a success, the recruits were young and there had been no problem transporting the bodies through the city.

"Excellent. Trystan", Voldemort recognized before turned over to Trystan.

"I am ready to leave at your command my king, the portkeys have been prepared as has the stasis crystals. You will be able to inspect them at your leisure", Trystan smirked. It was exciting to be the one on the road. He also looked forward to meeting Bran in Winterfell. His journey would end there and a portal would be set up. The other half of the portal had already been prepared in the hidden part of Voldemort's office.

"Then you'll leave in the morning. Spider tomorrow will be your first council meeting. I expect you to be prepared", Voldemort ended their meeting short after. He had another meeting to attend. Trystan and Spider excused themselves and went to their assigned tasks. Voldemort finished his blueprint for cannons before leaving his office.

He entered the gardens and spotted his target. Lady Olenna was sitting looking out over King's Landing, he went up to her, she turned to him as he came closer.

"Your grace", she spoke giving him a slight nod. Voldemort smirked and went to sit beside her. He noticed she was slightly tense, no doubt she was wary of him. He was not surprised, she seemed to have a good head on her.

"No need to be worried, you have not done anything to make me mad", Voldemort said reassuringly. It was also a threat. If she made him mad she would face the consequences.

"Are you sure about that?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely sure, in fact I'm thinking about how to proper reward your assistance", Voldemort looked out over his city. The smell from flea bottom was still present even up in the gardens of the Red Keep. He would have to attend to that.

"Hm, how about that", Olenna studied the young king.

"How old are you your grace?" She asked with a narrow suspicion. Voldemort snorted, he liked this woman.

"About your reward, do you have any requests?" The words surprised him as soon as they left his mouth. Why on earth was he taking requests? Olenna tilted her head, but she let his change of subject slide.

"Well… My granddaughter is set on being Queen", she sighed. Voldemort sneered and rolled his eyes.

"I was afraid you'd say that", Olenna snorted.

"You are probably the only man in Westeros that would not like to marry my granddaughter", a fond smile appeared on her lips.

"That's statistically improbable", Voldemort shot back. A confused look crossed Olennas face but Voldemort waved it away.

"Tomorrow is the first council meeting with me as king", Voldemort stated and rose from the bench.

"I'm sure it will be glorious."

"Yes, I expect you to be there", Olenna frowned.

"And why is that?" She asked, confused as to why a woman would be asked to attend a counsel.

"You are a part of my new council", Voldemort smirked as he left the gobsmacked woman. He hoped she would stay entertaining.

* * *

Sansa peeked out the curtain of the carriage that were taking them home. She barley believed it, would this nightmare finally be over? She looked over at her sister, her sweet baby sister. The only light in her life for almost three years.

Arya was not convinced that Tommen had let them go, she waited for the guards to turn on them and kill them. Sansa hoped Arya was wrong. Sansa hoped they would be safe. She moved her hand inside her pocket and took out the letter from Bran. The current Lord of Winterfell. How he got it back from the Bolton's she didn't know… She just prayed it was true.

One of Tommen's men was following them, Trystan she believed his name was. He was quite handsome and he had been nice so far. Sansa peeked out the curtain again, they were moving out the gates of King's Landing. For the first time in three years Sansa allowed herself to hope. Hope that the nightmare was over.

**Who else ship Olenna and Voldemort right now? I mean OTP right? :P**

**So next time I think we will resolve the whole Jaime thing... yeah... maybe. And you guys probably wonder what happen with Bran... so should probably include that to... we'll see... **

**Bye guys!**


	21. Spider senses

**Hello people! Some of you seems concerned that I might not continue this story, but not to worry I am. I simply just tend to update once a month, no worries.**

**So, Voldemort is King now. That's fun. :P**

Voldemort was the first to arrive to the small council meeting followed by Ares and Hel, just as he wanted. He went up to the head of the table and inspected the chair. It had a higher back than the other chairs and was generally bigger but not grand enough for King Voldemort. He smirked and waved his hand at the chair, the wood darkened and snakes started to curl themselves around the handles and back.

When Voldemort was satisfied with the shape of the chair he smirked and sat down. Ares and Hel wasn't slow to drape themselves over him and the newly made throne. Ever since he reviled them they barley left his side, much to the aggravation to all people around him. Voldemort gently stroked Ares head, both snakes had gotten used to the masked that covered their eyes.

Voldemort looked up as the door opened, his grandfather and mother entered. He raised his eyebrow at his mother.

"I don't remember sending you a formal invitation mother?" He tapped his fingers against the table as he spoke to show his dismay. Cersei's mask slightly flickered but was quickly put back in place.

"I just wanted to be here if you needed me", Cersei answered.

"Fine", Voldemort waved his hand. He planned to discuss Myrcella anyway so his mother being here got him out of telling her later. Prince Oberyn, Lady Olenna, Spider and Annie entered soon after and lastly Pyrcell came in. When the Maester noticed the number of woman in the room he frowned but said nothing. Most of the members tried to actively ignore the large serpents draped around their king, much to Voldemort's amusement. Voldemort rose and let the basilisk's slip off him as he started to walk up to the window, hands clasped behind him.

"To say our most recent kings have been lacking would be the understatement of a century", Voldemort started earning a snort from Prince Oberyn and a smirk from Spider.

"It has left this kingdom in disarray and chaos, I aim to fix this", Voldemort turned around and meeting every person's eyes before continuing his speech.

"I hope that every one of you are ready to do your part into restoring the kingdom we all… love", the last word was spoken as a challenge. He knew most of these people cared mostly for themselves.

"First thing first, your positions on my council", Voldemort turned to Prince Oberyn.

"I don't know what your current plans are Oberyn but I hope you will keep being an advisor on this council", Oberyn remained silent before nodding. Voldemort didn't much care for the prince but for now he was a tool to secure Myrcellas safety.

"Spider and Annie, master of coin and law as you know", they both nodded.

"My king! A woman can't be master of coin or law!" Pyrcell argued. Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow and looked over at Spider. Spider simply pouted her lips and looked over at the man.

"Why don't you come with me afterwards and I'll prove you wrong?" Spider purred and basically pushed her large chest up on the table. Pyrcell spluttered and could do nothing but stare.

"Please do Spider", Voldemort agreed. He'd had enough of the idiot measter and didn't mind Spider… taking care of him.

"Lady Olenna, I would like you to become master of whisperers."

"I accept my king", Tywin raised an eyebrow at Olennas declaration. Tommen seemed to have charmed the Tyrell matriarch.

"Grandfather, master of war", Tywin looked up at his grandson with a frown. Master of war?

"And who may I ask, is going to be hand of the king?" Tywin spat. Voldemort gave his grandfather a warning glare.

"No one for now, when Trystan returns he will become Lord Commander. I have not yet successfully made contact with my uncle yet about the master of ships but hope to hear from him soon."

"The traitor?!" Tywin protested.

"Shut up", Voldemort snapped. Tired of being questioned.

"Prince Oberyn, I wish to discuss my sister. She hasn't been home for years and I want you to send for her", Oberyn frowned.

"Why? She is very happy together with my nephew in Dorne", Voldemort just glared.

"She hasn't been home in years, I'm sure she would like to see her mother and brother again. Would you deny her a visit?" Voldemort challenge. Oberyn protested once again before agreeing to send a letter to his brother about arranging a visit to the capital.

"I been designing some new war machines", Voldemort looked at Annie who immediately brought up parchment from her satchel. All council members curiously looked over the blueprints.

"I want all blacksmiths in the capital to start working on the cannons as soon as possible. Spider has already sent for the supplies needed", Voldemort explained and Spider nodded in confirmation.

"If I may ask my king, how does these machines work?" Olenna asked with a confused frown on her face.

"Well, you lode the pipe with a projectile like an iron sphere. Then you add an explosive to the back before closing it up. Then there is an ignition cup where you add heat, in this case a flame, this will ignite the explosive. But the explosion will be directed through the pipe, this will send the sphere towards the intended target", Voldemort explained. Twyin had to swallow hard to keep his expression passive. This was impressive.

* * *

Spider gently pulled Measter Pyrcell into her own suit, the room was darkly lit and was draped with dark plush fabrics. She leads him to the bed and pushed him down.

"Now you see measter, I'll show you how I deal with business and how effective it is", She whispered as she pressed her body against the old man. Pyrcell chortled his excitement and greedily grabbed the curvy body in front of him.

Spider's face split up in a grin, but the smile continued across her face. More cracks appeared along her face. Pyrcell screamed as Spider's face split apart and reviled large red mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The face appendages grabbed around Pyrcell's face and muffled his terrified screams.

* * *

"My king!" A guard bust into the room. Voldemort and Annie looked up from the documents on his desk.

"How dare you enter without permission?" Voldemort's voice was icy cold as he pinned the guard with his red gaze.

"My King, I'm sorry but… Prince Oberyn just challenge the mountain to a duel", the guard panted. He obviously was just coming from the scene. Voldemort frowned and stepped around his desk.

"Where?!" He demanded.

"The west training grounds my king", the guard explained. Shit, that was far away, there was no way the duel hadn't started yet. Voldemort apparated, startling the guard. He turned to Annie, who was quickly gathering all the documents into her satchel.

"Where'd he go?" the guard squeaked. Annie just looked at him.

"You need to leave the king's study", she walked up to him to escort him out. She barley reached his chest but the guard followed her with a confused expression.

Voldemort appeared on the training grounds, startling several people. He paid them no mind as she scanned the grounds for Oberyn and the mountain. He spotted a group of people shouting at one of the sparing rings.

Voldemort separated the crowd in front of him with a push of his magic causing several people to fall over.

"NO!" He screamed as he saw the mountain holding Oberyns head.

"Expelliarmus!" The mountain was flung away from Oberyn and crashed into the stone wall next to the ring. People gasped at his display of magic and took a step back. Voldemort kneeled next to the wounded prince. His eyeballs where completely crushed and blood was gushing out every hole on his head signalling internal damage.

Voldemort's brain was racing, trying to find any useful healing spell that would help the situation. He finally decided on a bone healing spell to heal the fractured skull, then a spell to heal broken blood vessels, lastly he removed to blood that had leaked into the tissue.

After his last spell he looked up, a large crowd had gathered around. They all wore awed expressions on their face. Voldemort pointed at a man in front of him.

"You help me carry him into the keep", Voldemort commanded. After the prince was being carried into the red keep Voldemort turned his attention to the unconscious mountain. A quick diagnosis spell later reviled the poison Oberyn had used.

"Well… I guess you can join your brother", Voldemort shrugged.

**The plot thickens. So people, your honest opinion. Myrcella lives or dies?**

**Next time: ... Myrcella might be in trubble and also we visit Bran Stark in Winterfell. **


End file.
